Verdade mas a que preço?
by kika-sama
Summary: Bosco arrisca sua carreira e sua amizade com Faith para ajudar Ty que foi acusado de um crime. [COMPLETA]
1. Esclarecimentos iniciais

Primeiro e mais importante de tudo: os personagens desta fic não me pertencem, salvo por um outro, mas que não fedem nem cheiram. São criação de Edward Allen Bernero e John Wells, e direitos de exibição da Warner Bros, no mundo todo e SBT no Brasil, no caso da versão dublada, retirada do ar recentemente.

Eu não ganho nada com isso, além de bolhas nos dedos, de tanto escrever e digitar, e as reviews que o pessoal manda, além de algumas horas de distração pessoal. He, he.

No mais, adianto que esta história já está escrita e digitada até o capítulo final, portanto, vou atualizar todo Sábado à noite, não se preocupem no Domingo vocês podem vir que ela estará aqui, mesmo que o site não avise... como vem acontecendo. Isso também é bom, porque vocês não ficam esperando o fim das crises de inspiração da autora. Se quiserem eu mando e-mail toda vez que eu atualizar.

No mais, tenho que dizer que foi uma fic fácil de escrever por que é um assunto jurídico, então, modéstia à parte, eu tenho muito o que escrever aqui.

Apenas para fins de esclarecimento, estou postando esse início, com intenção de fazer entender alguns pontos iniciais e futuros desta fic, no que concerne as questões de Direito aqui mencionadas.

1 – A maioria dos crimes tem a ação penal comandada e promovida pelo Estado, mas alguns crimes são exceções, como o de estupro. Ele é condicionado a exclusiva representação da vítima ou seu representante legal no caso de ser menor ou incapaz. Sem a intenção de promover a queixa crime o Estado nada pode fazer.

2 – O crime do artigo 213 do Código penal brasileiro (estupro) se faz prova tanto de autoria quanto de realidade do fato. A coleta de sêmen no local é para se verificar a autoria através de exame de DNA, mas a confirmação do crime só se dá pelo exame de corpo de delito, onde um perito médico examina se há feridas internas ou esfolamento grave na genitália.

Agora atentem para o detalhe absurdo: vi um caso em que a mulher, para evitar a dor do ato, relaxou a musculatura, e quando foi prestar queixa, foi informada que seria difícil de provar que foi estupro e não uma relação sexual, por causa da ausência das feridas! Dá prá acreditar?

3 – O exame de corpo de delito não é a mesma coisa que corpo de delito. O segundo é onde se realiza o dito exame, é o material onde se consumou o crime. Comprova a existência de vestígios. Pode ser direto ou indireto: direto – quando se faz na vítima (ex. sujeito drogado com um baseado: se faz o exame para ver se estava drogado mesmo ou se fumou esterco e ficou doidão – acreditem isso acontece!); indireto – quando se ouve testemunhas que viram o crime. (Oitiva).

4 – Flagrante: uma das coisas mais polêmicas do Direito. No caso desta fic eu descrevi uma prisão em flagrante delito, mas o personagem somente seria recolhido ao cárcere se a vítima demonstrasse intenção de processá-lo, caso contrário, ele apenas seria autuado, mas não processado nem preso por este crime! Absurdo!

Mas não acaba aí! Como ela quis o processo ele foi recolhido à cadeia (corró, xadrez, cana, como preferirem) mas a título de prisão cautelar, apenas para evitar fuga ou desaparecimento de provas.

Ah! Mas e a história de que se é inocente até que se prove o contrário? Segundo os entendidos no assunto essa prisão não viola a 'inocência' do acusado, pois ele ainda não foi condenado.

O flagrante é uma prova inequívoca da "existência" de um crime. E existem diversas modalidades:

flagrante próprio: pega o cara 'com a mão na massa' ou logo após.

Flagrante impróprio: há perseguição antes da captura.

Flagrante presumido: sujeito encontrado tempo depois com o objeto ou produto do crime.

Flagrante preparado/ provocado: alguém induz o sujeito a praticar o crime para prendê-lo. Ex. policial disfarçado compra drogas, para prender alguém como traficante. Gera muita discussão pois uns dizem que é correto, outros dizem que se não fosse pela incitação não haveria crime. A maioria dos professores considera inválido.

Flagrante esperado: a policia sabe que o crime vai acontecer e deixa, sem interferir, para depois prender o criminoso. É valido pois não se provoca a conduta, mas dá rolo porque a polícia tem dever de prevenir o crime também.

Flagrante forjado: altamente inválido: seria "plantar a prova". Não há ação por parte do dito criminoso, então em tese ele não cometeu nenhum crime.

Flagrante prorrogado/ retardado: é válido e mais utilizado em casos de crime organizado. Ex. a polícia sabe que vai chegar um carregamento de entorpecentes de 10 kg hoje e um de 100 kg amanhã, então espera para pegar o maior.

5 – Perícia médica ou laboratorial: Sempre que um exame é feito, os peritos tem por obrigação legal guardar amostras suficientes para um novo exame, caso seja necessário, de acordo com o artigo 170 do Código de processo Penal.

6 – Busca domiciliar: é feita com mandado dentro da residência da pessoa e SOMENTE durante o dia, jamais a noite, a menos que seja com o consentimento do morador. Pode dispensar o mandado se o juiz ou delegado de polícia (que é, obrigatoriamente, formado em direito) estiver presente. Há vários tipos de busca: domiciliar (na casa), pessoal (revista), busca e apreensão (para objetos – parece com a domiciliar e podem ser feitas ao mesmo tempo).

7 – Liberdade provisória: para que seja concedida é necessário que o preso tenha endereço fixo, seja réu primário e tenha emprego lícito. Se caso ele tenha tudo isso e não seja nenhum maníaco ou terrivelmente perigoso para a sociedade e o juiz não conceder a liberdade provisória caba recurso de HC (_habbeas corpus)_ que os advogados adoram! Outro detalhe do HC é que ele pode ser feito por qualquer pessoa, não precisa ser advogado! Sabem quem é que mais saber fazer esse recuso? Os próprios presos! Fazem um HC melhor do que muito advogado. Entretanto, precisam de um advogado para ir no fórum e falar com o juiz, caso seja necessário um debate oral, pois somente os advogados é que tem a, digamos, autoridade ou licença para fazer sustentação oral no tribunal.

8 – crimes com ou sem fiança: depende do crime e do modo como foi cometido: exemplo: tem o homicídio comum, e o praticado como atividade de grupo de extermínio. No primeiro cabe, no segundo não porque é considerado crime hediondo, como o estupro, de acordo com a Lei nº 8.072/90 que trata desses crimes.

Agora um absurdo: tudo é um jogo de palavras: inafiançável quer dizer que não cabe cobrar fiança para libertar um preso, só que em algumas comarcas do interior do país esse entendimento é um pouco diferente. Como todos tem direito a preservar sua liberdade e não cabe cobrar fiança, alguns advogados peticionam dizendo que se não pode cobrar e como a pessoa tem direito a liberdade e não há nada que impeça de sair da prisão ( réu primário, endereço fixo e trabalho lícito) ele tem que ser libertado "sem cobrança de fiança". E o juiz concede! Fundamentando que esse é um entendimento do termo inafiançável. O legislador pisou na bola!

9 – No direito brasileiro apenas os crimes de homicídio, aborto, infanticídio e incitação ou auxílio ao suicídio vão a júri popular, casos de assédio, estupro e todos os demais crimes, se não estiverem ligados a nenhum dos quatro mencionados anteriormente são julgados em audiência fechada. Diferente dos EUA, onde como por exemplo o caso Michael Jackson foi à júri popular.

10 – O habbeas corpus é um recurso rápido, ele não aguarda distribuição, é tipo de um fura fila, passa na frente de tudo o que tiver, por isso nós sempre ouvimos falar que alguém "entrou com pedido" de HC, e no dia seguinte, no máximo, ele é concedido. Pus "entrou com pedido" porque é o termo que usam, mas o correto é "impetrou", uma vez que se trata de um recurso constitucional e não meramente processual.

Tem de dois tipos: o preventivo (salvo conduto) utilizado para evitar a prisão e o libertário, o nome diz tudo.

Outras coisas eu vou postando assim que forem surgindo os assuntos.

Alguém aí quer fazer faculdade de Direito?

PS : Quem viu o último episódio de TW? Cara, a Faith pisou na bola com a Holly! Só acho que a paramédica devia ter esculhambado com ela na HORA! Agora que a série acabou, vamos ter que nos divertir lendo fics, mesmo.


	2. Naquela noite

**Post: 1 /11**

**CAP: I – V... de vingança.**

Mais uma noite comum em Nova York. Ty fazia a ronda sozinho depois de ser parceiro de Faith por quase seis meses. Sully tinha sido transferido de departamento temporariamente e Bosco estava em uma força tarefa da qual ninguém sabia nada, e não se tinham notícias, em um outro Estado.

Faith era uma boa parceira mas, convivendo com ela, ele pôde ver que Bosco tinha razão às vezes. Ela era controladora, muito maternal, chegando a sufocar quem estava com ela. Muitas vezes Ty desejou ter a coragem do outro e ir fazendo as coisas do jeito dele, obrigando-a a acatar. Mas na hora 'H' ele sempre desistia em nome da boa paz e convivência.

Conhecera a família dela e foi lá muitas vezes nesse tempo. Fred era um sujeito chato, falava mal do Boscorelli na maior parte do tempo, embora ele próprio concordasse com muitas coisas. Charlie, o filho mais novo, era adorável. Se davam muito bem e este era o contrário do pai: idolatrava o ex-parceiro da mãe. Emily, a filha mais velha, era temperamental. Detestava o trabalho da mãe e ele... embora nunca tivesse feito nada contra ela. Nada...? bom, ele tinha prendido o tal Erik, namorado dela, por posse de entorpecentes e ele acabou no presídio, já que não era réu primário, para aguardar o julgamento em liberdade.

Estava prestando atenção nas ruas quando seu celular tocou.

- # -

Emily estava sozinha no apartamento. Tinha acabado de falar com Erik, que ainda estava preso. Ambos determinados a por em prática um terrível plano, maquinado contra o policial que os tinha separado. Mantinham seu namoro em segredo e somente se falavam quando não tinha ninguém em casa para ouvir. Faith estava no trabalho fazendo serviço administrativo nos últimos dias e por informação de confiança, sabiam que Ty estava sozinho com as ocorrências. Ela pegou o telefone e discou um número.

"Alô... Ty?"

-#-

Ty chagava ao apartamento de Faith, não tinha reportado nada para a central porque Emily disse que era um assunto particular e urgente. Duas palavras que ele jamais poderia mencionar ao sargento Jason Cristopher, senão ia ter problemas. Não fazia a menor e mais vaga idéia do que a adolescente poderia querer dele, já que não se davam bem, na verdade ela até o evitava.

A porta estava entreaberta, o que fez Ty estranhar. Tirou a arma do coldre antes de empurrar a porta, entrou com cuidado. Emily estava na cozinha, usando um pijama minúsculo.

"Desculpe entrar assim, mas a porta estava aberta." – disse ele, quando ela o notou, embora não demonstrasse nenhum susto ou surpresa com outra presença dentro da casa.

"Tudo bem. Quer um refrigerante?" – respondeu ela, empurrando um copo para ele.

"O que você queria?" – perguntou ele, enquanto tomava o conteúdo do copo sob os olhos atentos da garota. Que não respondeu a pergunta.

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio ela começou a agir de modo estranho. Atrás do balcão da cozinha ela pegou uma garrafa de vinho, tomando o líquido diretamente do gargalo, e em seguida falando, fazendo com que o líquido se derramasse sobre sua roupa, sujando a blusa. Ty sabia que aquele comportamento era estranho, não bastasse isso, ele próprio começava a se sentir estranho. Quando menos esperava ela o agarrou, forçando um beijo que terminou por machucar seu lábio inferior com uma mordida. A blusa dela, suja da bebida alcoólica sujava a farda dele, impregnando-a com o cheiro.

A garota agia como se estivesse bêbada ou drogada, agora agredindo-o com socos. Ty não sabia o que fazer. Como ele ia lidar com a filha de sua parceira? Ela o arranhou com força no braço, fazendo-o sangrar, enquanto rasgava as próprias roupas.

Ele a segurou com força pelos pulsos, fazendo-a começar a gritar desesperadamente, se debatendo para se soltar. Quando se viu livre ela correu, ele ia em direção a porta, buscar por alguém que pudesse olhá-la enquanto pedia socorro aos paramédicos, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ela o golpeou na cabeça com um taco, fazendo com que Ty caísse desacordado.

Emily olhou orgulhosa de sua obra. Tinha que ser rápida. Com um lenço puxou a arma do policial, deixando-a sobre o balcão desajeitadamente, com a coronha voltada para o lado de dentro da cozinha, e colocando algumas gotas de vinho no copo onde ele tomou o refrigerante com o comprimido que ela tinha dissolvido.

Quanto ao hálito de bebida, durante o beijo ela enchera a boca dele de vinho... não seria problema. Ao perceber a vizinha entrando, retornou a gritar, correndo e se trancando no banheiro. A pobre senhora, horrorizada, olhava a menina seminua correr assustada e o policial no chão.

"Chame a polícia!" – Emily gritava do banheiro. A senhora atendeu prontamente o pedido. Em pouco tempo policiais, paramédicos e detetives estavam lá.

Ty se lembrava de ter sido acordado por Carlos e, embora tonto, sabia que aquele olhar não significava nada de bom. Havia policiais em todo lugar e quando tentou se mover percebeu que estava algemado à maca. Olhou em volta, deparando-se com Faith e Fred, olhando-o furiosamente.

"Tyrone Davis Júnior, você esta preso por invasão de propriedade, agressão e estupro da menor Emily Yokas. Tem direito de permanecer em silêncio, tudo o que disser pode e será usado contra você no tribunal. Tem direito a um advogado, se não puder pagar por um o Estado de Nova York nomeará um defensor público. Tem direito à um telefonema...".

Aquelas palavras ecoavam em seu cérebro. Alguém estava lendo os direitos dele! E ele estava algemado, encarado pelos demais como se fosse um criminoso. Faith e Fred olhavam para ele como se desejassem matá-lo. Não conseguia pensar, articular uma frase sequer.

Em silêncio, ainda chocado com a quantidade de informações , ele foi examinado pelos médicos, colhendo amostras de sangue a pedido dos detetives e sêmen. Ia passar a noite na cadeia, foi uma prisão em flagrante.

Emily se recusava a fazer o exame. Tinha se enfiado embaixo do chuveiro logo que a vizinha entrou, para eliminar qualquer prova que devesse estar ali. Ficou lá até que a mãe invadiu o banheiro abraçando-a carinhosamente. O plano tinha dado certo. Ty havia sido preso, seus pais acreditaram sem problemas, havia detetives fotografando a casa toda. As roupas sujas e rasgadas, marcas no braço mais evidentes, cheiro de álcool na boca, além dos goles que tomara para um possível exame de sangue. Ela 'estava' traumatizada e não queria fazer exame de corpo de delito – reação perfeitamente compreensível. Queixa crime feita... sucesso.


	3. De onde menos se espera parte 1

Agradeço as reviews recebidas, colegas Sadie e Juni. Espero que a história continue se mantendo interessante aos olhos de vocês.

**Post. 2/11**

**GARE: aquelas guias de recolhimento de taxa em repartição pública, na gíria policial propina, suborno.**

**CAP II – De onde menos se espera – parte I**

Dois dias depois:

Ty estava fazendo o possível para ser mantido longe dos outros detentos depois de arrumar uma briga. Ele sabia que esse era o único jeito de conseguir um tempo na solitária, e se manter inteiro. Tinha medo de ser lançado junto dos demais por dois motivos: um, ele era policial; dois ele era um 'estuprador'. Duas coisas que o "código de ética dos prisioneiros" abominava.

Nunca se sentiu tão só em toda sua vida. Recostou-se contra a parede da pequena cela que ocupava, o lugar escuro e fétido, deslizando até o chão, abraçando os joelhos. Permitiu-se chorar em desespero, solidão, medo. Até que saísse sua liberdade provisória ele teria que ser forte, embora sobreviver fosse o termo mais adequado.

Pensou no quanto sua mãe pareceu triste no princípio, mas provou-se determinada a provar sua inocência. Talvez ninguém acreditasse nele! Será que ele acreditaria se visse uma cena assim? Esse pensamento era opressor, como provar que não tinha feito nada quando ele próprio reconhecia que a cena tinha sido bem montada?

Um guarda da prisão, passou em frente à sua cela, mandando-o sair. Sabia que por ser policial tinha direito a ficar longe dos outros prisioneiros, mas mediante uma pequena 'GARE' alguém esquecia desse detalhe ...

Hoje não era seu dia de sorte, esta parecia tê-lo esquecido. Foi enviado para uma cela onde, para seu azar, um dos ocupantes era alguém a quem ele tinha prendido. Engoliu em seco quando observou os três sujeitos enormes com quem estaria. Virou-se para o guarda:

"Escuta, eu não posso ficar com eles aqui..." – disse num tom de quem quase implora por ajuda, ao que o outro deu de ombros.

"Acho bom você ficar calado... um já sabe quem você é... quer que todos saibam o que fez? Vão se divertir a noite toda com você." – disse isso de forma prazeirosa, como se o divertisse ver o outro ficar pálido, quase branco.

"Você não pode me deixar aqui! Por favor!" – Implorava ele, quando um dos detentos se aproximou.

"E aí, bonitinho?" – disse ele, com uma voz muito grave, quase parecendo um urro aos ouvidos do policial.

"É melhor responder... sua mãe não te deu educação, não? Se vai passar tempo aqui, é melhor fazer umas amizades logo. Senão vai ter muito mano querendo "conversar com você", entende?" – dizia um ao fundo da cela, com um sorriso medonho, e aparência não menos repugnante.

Mas foi o terceiro sujeito, um baixinho, meio narigudo, que estava sentado calado a figura que mais o assustou com o comentário:

"Sabe, o Big urso aí? É... esse altão, alemão do seu lado?" – Ty olhava para o gigante alemão, o primeiro que falara com ele. – " Pois é... sabe por que ele tá aqui? Matou três policiais... ele tem uma coisa contra os gambé... um deles matou o filho dele, porque mirou errado."

Ty engoliu em seco. Já tinha ouvido falar daquele cara, tinha sido preso no Brooklin. Ficou com calafrios só de pensar no que podia acontecer com ele se o outro abrisse a boca. E então o baixinho continuou:

" O "abre lata" aqui..." – dizia ele, referindo-se ao de dentes horrorosos – " tá aqui por que roubou uma loja dessas 24 horas... mó mané! E eu..."

Ty sentiu seu coração parar de bater ao som daquelas palavras. Olhou assustado em volta, deslizando pela parede da cela.

"Eu, tô aqui e o por quê você sabe, né policial. Foi tu que me meteu aqui! Não preciso de apresentação. Ou errei?" – O maior dele o olhava com raiva. Aquando bateu um dos punhos fechado contra a palma da mão, o estômago de Ty quase saltou pela boca.

"Ele é gambé?" – Perguntou o outro.

"É...da mesma delegacia do Boscorelli! Outro que eu quero pegar!" – Disse o baixinho. "Esse mundo é pequeno... né não" – falou imitando um sotaque caipira. Ty estava calado, encostado contra a parede da cela, não sabia o que fazer para se defender, não tinha para onde fugir ou se esconder. Ficou assim, até que toda sua esperança de encontrarem-no se foi.

No instante em que a luz geral foi apagada, mal teve tempo de se defender da surra que levava, enquanto outras mãos mais atrevidas e imundas o violentavam. Foi arrastado até o canto da cela, onde havia um vaso sanitário, e teve sua cabeça enfiada lá por muito tempo, antes que puxassem a descarga, era retirado e colocado novamente, durante minutos que pareciam horas, seu fôlego acabando, o corpo doendo pela surra, até que a tortura acabou... aquela parte, pelo menos.

Foi atirado ao chão, recebendo chutes e socos de todo parte. Não era um cara fácil de se derrubar, mas naquele instante rezou para que fosse um fracote. Se tivesse desmaiado logo não passaria por isso. Gritava por socorro, mas ninguém respondia, muito pelo contrário, tudo o que ouvia eram gritos pedindo que o matassem e risos.

Naquela hora ele sentiu uma forte pancada na nuca, que o deixou tonto, no chão. Foi quando sentiu suas calças serem arrancadas, tentou gritar, mas a voz não saía, estava fraco para se defender do que fariam com ele, e então não sentiu mais nada.

Apenas lembrava-se de acordar, na manhã seguinte na enfermaria, o corpo doendo, embora essa não fosse a pior, O pior de tudo era a dor em sua alma, pagar por algo que não fez, ver aqueles que se diziam seus amigos darem-lhe às costas, sem saber o porquê. Não saber o que mais fizeram com ele quando perdeu a consciência, embora a 'boa notícia, se assim poderia chamar, era de que nada fora feito. Ao que parece, quando perdeu a consciência acabou com a diversão deles, e antes de acordar foi encontrado por um dos carcereiros, já era alguma coisa.

Bosco chegada a Nova York depois de quase seis meses longe e numa rápida aparição no distrito soube de parte da história sobre Ty Davis. 'Como é? Ty estuprou uma garota?' – pensou ele incrédulo. Foi quando começou a sentir dentro de si, algo que há anos não sentia. Aquele sentimento de que algo não se encaixa, o cheiro de algo podre no ar, algo que o fazia se sentir pequeno, oprimido, como se soubesse o que estava por vir. Era uma história difícil de acreditar, embora todos, sem exceção, estivessem contra o policial, até mesmo Sullivan.

Foi até o apartamento de Faith. Ela não estava de serviço naquele dia. Sempre foi a mais cerebral ali dentro, talvez ela pudesse contar melhor o que houve. Bateu na porta, e sentiu um estranho arrependimento corroê-lo por tê-lo feito. Ela estava triste, seus olhos brilharam ao vê-lo.

"Bosco!" – disse ela surpresa.

"Oi Faith." – foi o que ele teve tempo de dizer antes de ser envolvido num abraço apertado.

Novamente foi tomado por aquela sensação. Ela não era dada a essas demonstrações, foram raras as vezes em que se tocaram de forma tão carinhosa.

"Tudo bem?" – questionou ele, mas no fundo temia a resposta.

"Já ouviu sobre o Davis?" – perguntou ela.

"Já. O que aconteceu, você sabe?" – perguntou ele, ainda parado na porta.

"Foi ele, aquele desgraçado!" – respondeu ela com a voz dura, demonstrando mais ódio do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Faith!" – Bosco estava estranhando aquele tom. Ela nunca falou de ninguém assim.

"Foi a Emily! Ele atacou a minha filha!"

Bosco não sabia o que dizer, apenas deixou sua boca aberta até que sentiu que estava parecendo um idiota, só que outra vez aquela coisa o incomodava.

"O que? " – não conseguia articular uma frase sequer. Não podia acreditar no que ouvia, e há tempos não se sentia tão confuso. Jamais deixou de acreditar em Faith, mas aquela história o atormentou de algum modo, despertando um sentimento esquecido.

"Bosco, foi minha filha! Quando nós chegamos ele estava desacordado no chão da minha sala, a arma dele estava sobre a bancada da cozinha, a Emily estava trancada no banheiro. Foi horrível" – Faith chorava como ele nuca a vira chorar antes.

"Tem certeza de que foi ele?" – se arrependeu de fazer essa pergunta, no instante em que ela se afastou dele, com um brilho de ódio nos olhos.

'Será que ele está duvidando de mim?' – pensou ela. "O que você quer dizer com isso?" – perguntou indignada. – "Acha que minha filha mentiu sobre isso? Bosco! Eu esperava essa dúvida do Sullivan, que era parceiro dele, mas nem ele duvidou. Logo você, que viu a Emily crescer!"

"Calma Faith! Eu só quero dizer que pode não ter sido... que pode ser outra pess..." – ele tentou dizer, antes que ela começasse a gritar histérica:

"Cala a boca! Bosco! Eu não acredito que você está duvidando. Eu achei que você fosse meu amigo."

"E eu sou!" – aquilo era demais, duvidar da amizade dele!

"Não, não é! E eu não quero mais falar com você!" – Disse ela, empurrando-o porta afora.

Emily ouvia tudo de seu quarto. Charlie estranhava o ar de satisfação de sua irmã ao ouvir os dois discutindo. Bosco se recusava a sair, queria que ela o escutasse.

"Tem algo errado nisso, Faith, o Ty que nós conhecemos não faia isso."

"Nós nunca conhecemos ninguém. Eu achava que isso era impossível, achava que você sempre estaria do meu lado, mas me enganei, eu não te conheço, do mesmo jeito que você não o conhece, mas o defende. Ele estava drogado quando veio aqui!"

"Mais uma coisa estranha!" – ele tentava se defender, ao mesmo tempo que tentava defender o outro. Por que estava fazendo isso? Arriscando uma amizade antiga por alguém a quem ele pouco conhecia? A única coisa que sabia era que se sentia satisfeito em fazer isso.

"Você não estava aqui nos últimos seis meses. Não sabe de nada! Vá embora! Ele obrigou minha filha a tomar uma garrafa de vinho!" – dizia ela.

"Você sabe que sua filha tem problemas com drogas, não negue isso." – Faith se sentiu ofendida. Ao passo em que ele se arrependeu de ter dito.

"Tá dizendo que culpa é dela? Tá acusando minha filha de ser de ser alguma vadia que se oferece para os policiais amigos da mãe? Que ela causou tudo isso?" – Havia algo de ameaçador no tom dela.

"Não, só estou dizendo que pode não ter sido exatamente assim. Tem algo errado."

Naquele momento Emily teve um mau pressentimento, mesmo com a mãe defendendo-a e gritando com o parceiro, provavelmente ex-parceiro agora, as palavras que ela ouvia ele dizer, sobre descobrir o que estava havendo, e a resposta de sua mãe dizendo que ele não descobriria um elefante branco a dois metros dele a deixaram insegura sobre toda a coisa, ela sabia que o Bosco era o tipo que se fazia de morto para dar soco em coveiro. Ele, de tapado não tinha nada, era teimoso e determinado.

Ouviu o tapa que sua mãe deu no rosto dele antes de bater a porta com força.

& &

Sábado continua... com certeza. Aguardo as reviews de vocês amigas!

Beijos da Kika-sama


	4. De onde menos se espera parte 2

Agradeço as reviews recebidas, e espero que a história continue sendo do agrado de vocês. Como vão perceber, neste capítulo, eu retomo a minha obsessão com o personagem do Bosco sendo advogado. Acho que eu me recuso, inconscientemente, a aceitar que ele seja tão estúpido quanto parece no seriado!

Sadie... aqui eu começo a desfazer o nó que você comentou na review passada. Chegou a pensar em alguma solução?

Juni... Que legal! engenharia. Nunca me interessei muito porque só tirava 5 em matemática quando colava! Um desastre só! Mas faça o que eu digo e não o que eu faço: Fique longe da faculdade de Direito. Aquilo é uma máquina de fazer doido!

**Post . 3/11**

**CAP III – De onde menos se espera – parte II.**

Ty estava preso há alguns dias, o tempo parecia passar de forma diferente lá dentro, ele não sabia mais há quanto tempo estava lá, apenas que se parecia com a eternidade. Se o purgatório era assim ele ia ser um bom menino e ir logo para o céu.

Passou alguns dias na enfermaria, mas o próprio médico disse que não era um lugar seguro para ele, sendo policial, ele corria risco em qualquer parte daquela prisão.

Não conseguia liberdade provisória. Na tarde anterior ele tinha recebido a visita da mãe, Maggie tinha se assustado com o estrago que a surra tinha feito nele. O lábio inchado, o olho roxo, corte no supercílio, fora outros que ela se recusava a acreditar que pudessem ter sido feitos. Nenhum de seus ex – colegas de trabalho tinha ido visitá-lo. Sentiu-se esquecido. Cada hora passada lá dentro ele perdia mais a esperança de provar sua inocência, afinal, ele era o policial negro que atacou uma menina branca. Sua mãe havia contratado um advogado que falava muito, mas não fazia nada. Ty achava-o um ótimo... incompetente. A palavra parecia tatuada na testa dele e sua mãe não via isso, se iludia com as coisas que ele falava.

Ele se lembrava de alguma coisa que tinha lido no Código Penal uma vez, para um exame, mas a lei no papel era uma coisa, e sua aplicação era outra, totalmente diferente. Ele não entendia e seu advogado parecia lhe fazer companhia nesse barco à deriva em que estavam. Todos os presos já sabiam quem ele era e o que tinha 'feito'. Era questão de tempo até virar 'mulher' de toda a cadeia. Ninguém se importava. A aproximação de um guarda penitenciário o tirou de seus deprimentes pensamentos.

"Tyrone Davis Júnior, você tem uma visita."

'Eu tenho' – pensou ele. Sua mãe estava no trabalho a essa hora, quem seria?

Passou pelos corredores ouvindo piadinhas dizerem que o "namorado dele tinha vindo visitar".

Ao aproximar-se sentiu seu sangue gelar. Seu ilustre visitante era Maurice Boscorelli, que o encarava de forma estranha. Provavelmente o condenaria pelo que 'fez', ele vira Emily crescer, era o melhor amigo da mãe dela, adorava os filhos dela e não tinha um gênio muito amigável.

Bosco o olhava em silêncio, Ty devia se sentir pior do que aparentava. Ele não parecia se sentir culpado. Já tinha visto muitos presos, das duas uma: ou ele andava de cabeça erguida por não ter feito nada, realmente; ou, se fez, não se arrependia e era um psicopata. E isso Bosco acreditava que ele não era. Tudo que Faith havia dito não fazia sentido. Sabia que ela era mãe, e era normal ela se sentir desesperada, por isso compreendia a atitude dela. Mas era justo condenar alguém sem dar direito à defesa? Fosse qualquer outro, talvez ele respondesse que "sim", mas algo dentro dele gritava para que fosse cauteloso quanto ao prévio julgamento e raras foram as vezes em que sentiu isso, e esse era o maior motivo dele estar ali, naquele momento. Seus sentimentos conflitavam : queria acreditar em Emily, mas recusava a acreditar que Ty pudesse tomar uma atitude dessas. Havia algo errado. Levantou-se da cadeira onde esteve sentado até então, no momento em que o outro se aproximou.

Ty o olhava como se procurasse ler alguma coisa em sua expressão, no seu comportamento. Sabia que ele não passaria pela segurança armado, então não levaria um tiro, o que já era um alívio. Mas a contrário senso do que imaginou não havia qualquer hostilidade nele. Muito pelo contrário, ele estava sério, confuso. Aproximou-se mais e os dois se sentaram num silêncio desconfortável. Bosco foi o primeiro a dizer algo.

"Diz que não foi você."

"O que?" – aquela pergunta o pegara de surpresa. Era a primeira pessoa que questionavam sem dizer "foi você?" .

"Diz que não fez o que estão falando." – Parecia óbvia a resposta que ele queria. Ty era um cara honesto demais para mentir para alguém que o olha cara a cara.

"Por que quer ouvir isso? Todos acreditam que eu fiz. Até o Sully. Ninguém se importa."

"EU quero saber." – Não dava para ser mais claro.

"Não. Não fiz, Boscorelli." Ty estava sendo ríspido. Por que todos tinham que duvidar? E a idéia de "inocente até que se prove o contrário?" - Tinha se acostumado com a desconfiança. O outro estava calado, olhando para baixo. Deu um suspiro longo. – "Tá feliz?" – questionou Ty irônico.

"Não sei." – Aquilo era mau, se ele negava com tanta convicção então Emily tinha mentido ao acusá-lo. O que era pior: deixar alguém ser condenado por algo que não fez ou perder a única grande amizade que ele tinha, alguém a quem ele prezava mais do que qualquer coisa, inclusive sua própria vida. "Se você não fez nada... por que não conseguiu liberdade provisória?"

"Você se importa?" - Ty não parecia se importar com as dúvidas que trituravam a mente do outro. A verdade era que estava cansado de ser questionado por isso.

"Difícil de acreditar , por que sou eu?"

"Bom... é!" – Ty estava desconcertado ao ver o olhar compreensivo que recebia do outro, a educação que ele vinha demonstrando até aquele momento, ao invés dos maus bofes de costume. Não era o que ele esperava e ele não sabia como agir.

"Vai parecer incrível se eu disser que acredito em você, que eu acho que a Emily mentiu?" – Bosco falou sinceramente.

"Isso ia deixar você em maus lençóis com a Faith." – respondeu Ty.

"Já deixou. Eu fui até a casa dela e nós brigamos." – Bosco parecia triste ao dizer isso.

"Sério? Sinto muito cara." – Ty sabia o quanto ela significava para ele, agora estavam brigando por causa dele? Onde o Bosco estava com a cabeça? Naquele instante lembrou-se que o policial tinha um certo desprezo por estupradores. Por que ele estaria ali dizendo tudo isso, sobre acreditar nele, se realmente não fosse verdade? – "É sério mesmo que você acredita em mim?"

"É tão incrível assim?" – Disse o outro sorrindo pela primeira vez. – "Eu fui na casa dela e perguntei se de repente você não tinha ido lá atender uma ocorrência e foi nocauteado, mas antes de terminar a pergunta levei um cacho de banana ."

Era a primeira vez que Ty notava a marca avermelhada no rosto dele. "Não foi nada disso, eu..."

Naquele instante a mãe de Ty, Maggie, chegava acompanhada por um homem jovem, de terno e gravata. Ela olhou friamente para o rapaz que conversava com Ty.

"Por que vocês não o deixam em paz?" Começou ela, nervosa. – "Já dissemos que ele não fez nada e não vai falar sobre isso!"

"Não... mãe!" – Ty tentava acalmá-la antes que ela batesse com a bolsa no outro.

"Como não Ty! Todos que vem aqui te acusam... você não cansa?"

"Calma mãe. Esse é o Boscorelli. Trabalhamos juntos algumas vezes. Nós estávamos conversando. Conversando, só isso. Calma." – dizia ele fazendo sinal para que a mãe se acalmasse.

"Ele é policial?" – Maggie perguntava, intrigada com a expressão que o outro fazia.

"É sim. Calma... que foi Bosco?" – ele perguntava, observando a mesma coisa que a mãe.

"Tô na dúvida se já posso cumprimentar sua mãe ou se ela vai me bater, como a minha faria." – respondeu ele, fazendo o que podia para disfarçar o riso. Maggie estendia a mãe ao rapaz, percebera que estava sendo muito mau educada.

" Desculpe, mas é que... Eu não sabia. Tanta coisa aconteceu, e aquela mulher, Faith... ai como eu a odeio. Ela e aquela vadiazinha que acusou o Ty..."

"MÃE! A Faith foi parceira dele nos últimos 10 anos." – Disse Ty, tentando contornar a situação.

"Desculpe, mas é verdade!" – disse ela, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Não se arrependeria do que havia dito, não tinha motivos para isso.

"Eu entendo. Olha, a Faith só está fazendo o papel de mãe. Mas eu não vim aqui prá acusar o Ty, e nem defender a Faith, nem sei se tenho motivo prá isso. Só quero saber o que aconteceu."

"Mas se você e ela são amigos..." – Disse Maggie, não entendendo o que se passava na cabeça do policial, como se ele próprio soubesse...

"O Ty também é meu amigo até onde eu sei. Não acredito no que a Emily disse, por mais que me doa, não acredito."

"Mas eu fui acusado..." – constatou Ty.

"Injustamente, certo! Foi o que você me falou quando eu perguntei. Ty eu quero acreditar nisso. Briguei com a minha melhor amiga por sua causa. Não que eu esteja te cobrando alguma coisa..."

"E você pode acreditar, ele é inocente" – Interveio Maggie.

"Eu sei, mas é preciso provar isso, senão você tá ferrado."

"Isso foi o que eu disse, mas a situação é ruim." – Interveio o janota pela primeira vez.

"Ahn... desculpe. Esse é nosso advogado, Dr. James Farrel."

Bosco o olhou por instantes. Ele era inseguro, muito inseguro. Um panaca com licença para advogar. 'Alguns deviam fazer consultoria interna. Esse cara deve sentar e chorar numa sustentação oral' – pensou ele. Após as apresentações o advogado virou-se para Ty e disse:

"Estamos com problemas."

"Mais?" – Ty não confiava nele, mas agora não era tão ruim, pelo menos Bosco estava do seu lado.

"Ahn... se quiserem eu saio." – disse Boscorelli apontando para fora.

"Não Bosco, senta aí. O que é dessa vez?"

"Tivemos mais um pedido de liberdade provisória negado. Eu já disse que a situação é ruim, você não ajuda, não aceita o acordo da promotoria, não dá prá negar que seu exame de sangue acusou substância tóxica, nem as marcas no pulso dela. Aceite o acordo. Se não fizer isso eu desisto. Não vou arruinar minha carreira assim. Eles não vão conceder a liberdade provisória."

Ty sentiu seu sangue gelar com aquelas palavras... não suportaria mais uma noite lá. No momento em que soube que o outro acreditava nele já sentiu vontade de chorar, queria falar com ele sobre o que estava acontecendo, queria alguém para desabafar.

"Desculpa...mas por que não?" – Bosco não podia mais se segurar.

"Por que ele é considerado perigoso e foi suspenso da polícia até o julgamento. E para que se conceda liberdade é necessário que ele tenha emprego lícito."

"Mas ele tem, a suspensão da polícia não quer dizer que ele não é mais policial." – retrucou Bosco, como se fosse óbvio seu pensamento. – "Além do mais, para conceder a liberdade provisória não pode ter antecedente criminal, ele não tem, tem que ter emprego fixo e legal, ele tem só não está ativo no momento, e residência fixa, ele também tem. Qual o problema?"

"Quer me ensinar?" – o advogado começava a ficar irritado.

"Alguém tem que fazer isso. Você não sabe nada." – Bosco estava começando a provocar. Ty e Maggie não entendiam o que estava acontecendo.

"Como? Quem você pensa que é?" – James se irritou com o comentário daquele sujeito.

"Alguém que sabe que se a liberdade provisória não é concedida e não tem uma justificativa coerente, e que se a integridade física do preso corre perigo – e nós sabemos que é isso por que ele é policial – a decisão negativa é prova para um HC."

"HC?" – questionou o advogado.

"Habbeas corpus? Já ouviu falar? A liberdade é garantia constitucional preservada, blá, blá blá..." – Ty não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo, sempre achou que o Bosco fosse um cara estranho, mas assim já era demais.

" Você se acha o espertinho. Acha que sabe tudo." – provocou o outro.

"Quem sabe..." – respondeu ele deslizando uma identificação de advogado da ordem até o outro, que já o olhava com novo respeito, o número de ordem dele era bem mais antigo que o seu, perto dele James era um recém formado. Quase 10 anos de diferença.

"Cara! Onde você se formou?" – Questionou Ty olhando o documento.

"Em Yale. Mas já faz tempo." – respondeu sem dar atenção ao espanto do outro.

"E por que está na polícia?" – Aquilo era estranho, quem com um diploma e com a cara de pau dele ia estar na polícia sem ser delegado ou coisa assim?

"Perdi a fé no sistema jurídico. Pelo menos, na polícia, eu sei que o trabalho é feito. Olha Ty, se quiser eu posso te ajudar, mas sem ninguém saber, claro."

"Quando foi que você se formou?" - Ty estava boquiaberto, perplexo, chocado e outras expressões que denotam falta de ação.

"Quando estava no exército." – respondeu simplesmente.

"Bosco... você pode mesmo me ajudar sem se complicar com isso aqui?"

"Posso. Só que você tem que manter o seu advogado, porque é ele quem vai assinar as petições, certo. Meu nome não pode sair. Tem a ver com aquele trabalho na tal força tarefa nos últimos meses. Se meu chefe, o de verdade, descobre... eu vou ouvir durante um ano."

"E o que vamos fazer?" – questionou James. Estava empolgado com a idéia de trabalhar com um advogado que fazia trabalhos secretos para o governo. Não devia ser qualquer um...

"Agora... o James e eu vamos montar um HC e vamos no tribunal, antes do fórum fechar... detesto pegar plantonista. Depois a gente conversa."

Bosco saiu puxando o advogado pelo caminho. Era o fim do horário de visitas e Ty era recolhido de volta a cela. Será que as coisas iriam começar a mudar e sua vida?

cacho de banana: na gíria policial tapa no rosto (fuça) onde marcam os cinco dedos.

Pois é... a partir do próximo capítulo eu resolvo esse nó, e dou outros trinta, até o julgamento.

Beijos da Kika-sama


	5. Acontece com uns para bem de outros

Olá! Estudaram e se lembram da primeira aula desta fic? Pois é... hoje vamos rever em uma situação mais prática algumas coisinhas.

OBS: aqui tem mais nó cego dado por mim... hi, hi. Solução: aguardem novos capítulos. (kika com cara de má!)

Estou aqui com mais um breve capítulo sobre essa fic. O tema é meio sombrio desde o início, mas já estava escrito há algumas semanas. Caso contrário eu não conseguiria escrever nessa, porque estou muito feliz... e escrever tragédias em dia de humor para comédias não dá muito resultado.

Feliz, saltitante e contente, rindo até o último dente, porque minha amiga Pollyana tornou-se mamãe nessa semana, de um lindo garotinho, o Arthur. Uma graça! Beijinhos !

Outra coisa importante: Muito obrigada pelas reviews, e espero que a história continue mantendo o interesse de vocês.

**Parte: 4/11**

**CAP IV – Liberdade.**

Ao fim da tarde o guarda voltou.

"Tyrone Davis Júnior. Pegue suas coisas. Seu HC saiu, você vai dormir em casa hoje." – disse sério, não fora o mesmo que o tinha deixado naquela cela... sua voz parecia aliviada. Provavelmente sabia o que acontecia com os policiais que caíam na carceragem comum, e muitos dos guardas penitenciários dali se compadeciam por sua situação.

Será que ele tinha ouvido direito? Ele ia sair de lá até o julgamento? Sentiu uma lágrima de alegria correr por seu rosto, ao passo que seus 'colegas de cela' estavam decepcionados, pois ele tinha sido recém recolocado lá.

Na saída ele estava sendo esperado por sua mãe e irmãs, emocionadas e abraçadas uma à outra, Boscorelli e seu advogado também estavam lá. Mas ele, embora feliz, sabia que começariam os problemas, até que provasse sua inocência. Bosco também sabia disso. Ele ia ter que enfrentar uma Yokas muito chateada e seus colegas de trabalho irados com ele. Conseqüências de se pensar o contrário em um ambiente de mentes feitas. Aqueles que não seguem o líder, ou aquele que 'sempre' tem razão, terminam por ser excluídos, não importando se seu ponto de vista é o correto ou não. Uma verdadeira hipocrisia, pois se estiver certo ao final de tudo, todos agem como se nada tivesse acontecido, e sequer um pedido de desculpas é ouvido.

& &

A notícia chegava rápido ao 55º Departamento de Polícia. Faith e os outros estavam abismados em saber que Boscorelli tinha ficado do lado de Ty, e que este tinha conseguido sair da prisão, por causa da concessão de _habbeas corpus_.

O Tenente Swersky, prevendo o que ia acontecer providenciou a transferência do policial para o 23º Distrito, no Brooklin, todos estavam irados com ele, não o ajudariam se ele tivesse problemas, e sendo quem era, isso não ia demorar para acontecer. No fundo sentia certa necessidade de preservar aquele policial. Não sabia muito bem em quem acreditar, e já que era o chefe daquele departamento não podia tomar lados, até que o julgamento ocorresse.

Faith estava irada, seu parceiro, sempre fiel como um cão, lhe dava as costas e ainda por cima desconfiara de sua filha. Bateu a porta de seu armário com força, e chegou em casa com a mesma raiva, batendo a porta e fazendo Fred desgrudar os olhos da TV.

"O que foi?" – perguntou com a mesma cara de sempre, voltando os olhos para o jogo de futebol que assistia.

"Bosco!"

"O que ele fez dessa vez?" – Fred já estava acostumado a ver a esposa ter ataques por causa do parceiro cabeça dura.

"Ele teve o disparate de me dizer que acredita no Ty e que tem algo errado, tipo, acusando a Emily de mentir para prejudicar o Davis." – Faith não sabia o que doía mais: ver sua filha ser acusada por quem a viu crescer, ou sentir que foi apunhalada pelas costas por seu parceiro, que tentou jogá-la contra a filha, por outro colega.

"Pouco importa o que aquele idiota acha." – respondeu ele, com ares de 'eu sempre te falei que ele era um imbecil'.

"Eu sei, mas o pior não é isso. Davis conseguiu liberdade provisória e saiu da prisão agora à tarde!" – Dizia ela, indignada com as "falhas do sistema". –"Justiça em ação." – disse ela com ênfase na primeira palavra de sua sentença.

O Poder judiciário não era perfeito nem de longe, nem em seu rascunho, e aquela situação era uma prova disso. Não acreditava estar sendo intransigente com isso, na premissa do 'justiça é tudo aquilo que me beneficia', mas também, fosse por ela, ninguém que é acusado sairia da prisão até o julgamento.

Emily ouvia à tudo incrédula. Ele tinha ficado livre!

"O maldito escapou dessa! Mas ele me paga." – Pegou um celular e ligou para o namorado na prisão. De repente as coisas não pareciam mais tão perfeitas.

& &

Ty chegava em casa. Parou à porta, olhando para cada canto de um ambiente do qual ele sentiu tanta falta. Não ia morar com Carlos até que tudo estivesse resolvido. Sabia que o paramédico, seu amigo, podia desconfiar sobre as informações, suspeitar dele, mas se manter longe foi o meio que encontrou de tentar ocultar a verdade, caso essa situação de fato existisse. Preferia pensar que Carlos estava lhe dando um voto de confiança, assim como Davis fez com ele, quando foi acusado de abuso sexual por uma paciente, o que quase lhe custou o emprego.

Agora bem sabia o que era ser acusado sem merecer, vendo todos aqueles que um dia te chamaram de amigo, dando as costas, sem sequer lhe dar o benefício da dúvida.

Estava feliz por estar livre novamente, agora teriam que provar a inocência dele. Não pôde evitar de se sentir um pouco deprimido. Foi acusado de algo que não fez, sem saber o motivo, e sua liberdade estava custando mais de 10 anos de uma parceria, amizade e confiança. Sabia que Boscorelli ia ter problemas no departamento, não ia ser fácil para ele. Mas por outro lado estava feliz... se essa amizade não acabasse, talvez ele ainda estivesse na prisão, a mercê daqueles monstros.

& &

Faith e Fred estavam conversando. Ela estava determinada a acabar com a carreira do parceiro, ex – parceiro. Na manhã seguinte ela iria a corregedoria denunciá-lo por algo acontecido tempos atrás. Ty seria arrastado para fora da polícia junto com Boscorelli, já que estavam juntos na hora do ocorrido. Sully e Candyman já haviam manifestado seu apoio e afirmaram que seriam suas testemunhas. Ninguém ia acusar a filha dela, ela era uma vítima!

& &

Bosco estava na casa da mãe. Rose conhecia bem aquele olhar triste, ele estava quieto, sentado à mesa, sem dizer nada. Ele não aparecia sem mais nem menos, sempre tinha um bom motivo, e quando seu agitado primogênito estava quieto e pensativo, algo não ia bem.

Ela deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos curtos dele, que não se moveu, estranho. Enlaçou-o em um forte abraço, como se ele ainda fosse um garotinho, sentindo-o tremer enquanto respondia o gesto. Quem quer que tivesse feito isso com ele ia ter o que merecia.

"O que foi?" – Rose sentiu seu coração ser despedaçado ao ver as lágrimas brotando dos olhos dele.

"Briguei com Faith hoje." – ele respondeu de forma simples. Estava sofrendo, sempre que ele não enrolava para responder é por que estava muito mal.

"Já aconteceu antes. Depois vocês superam." – disse ela numa tentativa de melhorar o ambiente, muito embora tivesse vontade de esbofeteá-la, por fazer seu bebê chorar e parecer tão miserável quanto naquele momento.

"Dessa vez não. Aconteceu uma coisa..." – Maurice falava baixinho, quase que como para si mesmo.

"O que? Me conta Maurice. Vai se sentir melhor." – Como ele gostava de ser chamado assim por ela, era tão carinhoso, embora ele não gostasse muito do som do nome quando outras pessoas o pronunciavam.

A medida que o filho ia contando a história Rose ficava cada vez mais horrorizada com a situação, mas sabia da escolha que ele tinha feito. Maurice nunca tinha se enganado com as pessoas a quem ele conhecia e ela esperava que essa não fosse a primeira vez. Rose sabia que ele ia sofrer muito por causa disso, ela não podia fazer nada, além de ficar do lado dele.

**CAP IV – Teorias e provas.**

Os últimos dias Ty, Bosco e James passaram olhando as provas e analisando a acusação do Ministério Público e do advogado particular contratado pelos Yokas, para que impugnassem ponto por ponto. A acusação era forte e contava com o testemunho da vizinha, presente no local depois que Ty foi nocauteado.

Ainda não era hora de descansar. Estavam prontos para começar a revirar os autos, provas e situações, depoimentos e o que mais fosse preciso para encontrar as pistas que levassem a conclusão de sua inocência perante o juiz.

Bosco fazia a mesma pergunta a Ty várias vezes, fizera-o repetir o ocorrido mais de 10 vezes, cada vez se atendo a um detalhe diferente, vendo fotos da perícia e laudos médicos anexos.

Ty e James estavam admirados com a capacidade que o outro tinha de ver pistas onde não parecia haver nada. Já devia ter sido promovido a Detetive há muito tempo, mas se escondia atrás de ares de panaca, sabe Deus, por que motivo.

Naquela tarde Maggie e Rose estavam na casa dos Davis conversando. Ficando cada vez mais amigas e Maggie não se cansava de agradecer pelo que o filho de Rose estava fazendo por Ty.

A cada dia ele parecia mais empolgado com a possibilidade de ir para a Universidade, aquilo era um incentivo, mas ele também parecia um pouco deprimido por saber que Bosco estava arriscando uma amizade longa por ele.

Maurice estava fazendo um inventário, do que ele tinham de provas:

A arma de Ty sobre a bancada da cozinha, com a coronha virada para dentro da mesma e não para o lado onde ele estava;

O copo com vinho que tinha as digitais de Ty e Emily, continha traços de refrigerante, então o vinho não foi o único líquido dentro do copo;

Se Ty pegou a garrafa de vinho, como Emily disse, por que só havia digitais dela na garrafa,

O exame de sangue de Ty não acusou álcool, só substância alucinógena, então ele não bebeu vinho, como a garota afirmou;

"Davis... de onde você acha que pode ter tomado essa substância?" – Bosco perguntou, olhando mais uma vez aquele laudo. Não conseguia entender de onde veio aquele resultado.

"Não sei, a única coisa que eu tomei foi o tal refrigerante." – respondeu Ty. Tentava ajudar o mais que podia, mas não entendia os métodos obtusos que os outros dois estavam utilizando. Enquanto estava na prisão pensava que provar sua inocência era uma mera questão de ver os fatos. Nem tudo era tão simples. Agora via o quão complexo era aquele trabalho. Exaustivo.

"Que ela te deu lá?" – Bosco perguntava, mas aquilo era quase uma afirmação, já que o mesmo trecho tinha sido contado e recontado muitas vezes.

"É." – o que mais poderia dizer. Sentia raiva por suas respostas serem tão limitadas.

"Vai ver foi aí. Só que na perícia do copo só tem relato de vinho e refrigerante." – Disse James, olhando novamente o relatório que estava nas mãos do outro há poucos instantes atrás.

"Se não foi aí, eu não tenho idéia de onde pudesse ser." – disse Ty. Aquilo parecia ser um problema.

"James, faz uma solicitação por um novo exame pericial no copo, pedindo prá informar se há alguma outra substância além das duas já descritas." – pediu Bosco, a fim de clarear essa obscuridade.

"Acha que eles vão refazer?" – questionou Ty.

"Eles são obrigados a refazer." – Afirmou James. – "Se eles se recusarem nós podemos pedir para outro laboratório, por ordem judicial." – respondeu enquanto elaborava um requerimento.

"Ty... Outra coisa, aqui não tem o exame de corpo de delito dela. Se ela te acusa de estupro tem que ter o exame, por que é um crime que deixa vestígio." – Nada passava em branco, e nem poderia, um ponto não contestado é presumido verdadeiro, mesmo que não haja muitas provas.

"Mas ela não fez, ela tomou banho prá sumir com qualquer coisa que estivesse ali." – respondeu Ty resignado, imaginando um monstro maior do que era.

"Não é suficiente prá sumir com todas as provas. Quando desaparece o sêmen do local só não dá prá saber a autoria, por que muitas vezes não dá prá fazer um exame de DNA, mas as feridas internas de atrito permanecem, essa é a prova do estupro. Ela não fez, e depois de tanto tempo qualquer coisa "já teria sumido". – Disse Boscorelli , fazendo sinal de aspas com os dedos indicador e médio.

"Então, disso ela não pode me acusar, ela não tem como provar." – Pensou Davis, em voz alta, mas percebendo a consternação no rosto do outro.

"Não é tão simples assim. Tem a coisa de você estar lá, à noite, sozinho com uma menor de quem você é conhecido e tem acesso livre à casa. Você não reportou para a central a sua parada e nem uma possível chamada particular... é aí que complica. Eles nunca entendem como boa coisa. Eu preciso de uma prova de que ela te chamou lá, que te ligou, prá poder dizer que você não foi lá sem motivo. Esse é meu problema agora. Talvez o maior deles." – Bosco estava queimando a cabeça com essa coisa do telefonema.

"E se a gente pedisse a quebra do sigilo telefônico?" – sugeriu James.

"Pode ser, só que, bom... temos duas hipóteses: eu ter uma prova de que essa chamada foi feita para apresentar para o juiz autorizar, ou a mãe e o pai dela autorizarem, o que eu acho difícil." – respondeu Bosco.

"E por que o juiz não pode autorizar?" – questionou Ty.

"Ty, a coisa é a seguinte, muito juiz não quer segurar uma bucha dessas... dá a entender que nós estamos tentando incriminar a vítima ou fazer parecer que ela foi culpada, e bom... você é o policial negro que "atacou" (novamente entre aspas) a garotinha branca filha de uma amiga sua." – Bosco estava tentando fazer Ty perceber a sua situação. Racismo era uma coisa velada, ninguém admite, mas a maioria tem sérios preconceitos. – "Mas pode pedir para o James ver se os pais dela autorizam, num pedido amigável, entende?."

"Por que os dois?" – Questionou James.

"Bom, eu não sei quem é o assinante da linha, esse tem que dar o consentimento, senão não vale nada. Não se esqueça dos celulares." – respondeu Bosco, dando mais uma incumbência ao jovem advogado. – "No mais é só esperar o resultado da nova perícia. Se encontrarem o que queremos, já temos como descaracterizar o fato de você ter chegado drogado lá." – Bosco bocejava de sono, foi um longo dia. Todos sentiam os corpos moídos, costas doendo, olhos pesados de sono e pelo excesso de leituras. Todos estavam cansados e isso era visível.

"Ty... sabe de algum motivo que ela tenha para não gostar de você?" – Questionou James. – "Ela fez um serviço bem feito com as provas."

"Bom... ela nunca se deu bem comigo e passou a me evitar depois que eu prendi o namorado dela." – Respondeu Ty, atraindo a atenção de Bosco imediatamente.

"Prendeu ele?" – Bosco questionava incrédulo, muito mais acordado. "E você só diz isso agora?"

"Acha que ele poderia estar por trás disso?" – Ty não sabia o que pensar.

"Não digo com certeza, mas acho que a Emily não seria capaz de planejar isso sozinha, a Faith não criou ela assim. Mas sei lá... a gente conversa amanhã."

& &

E nós na semana que vem. Beijocas.


	6. Decepção

Agradeço as reviews recebidas, fico muito feliz em saber que minha história diverte alguém num fim de semana.

Juni: vez ou outra eu assisto Law and Order, mas não curto muito, assim como CSI NY, mas um que sempre me diverte é JAG... já viu, lá no universal channel? Agora assisto um pouco de Kevin Hill.

Hoje, sem mais delongas vamos ao que interessa.

IAB (Internal Affairs Bureau) corregedoria.

( '')

**Post. 5/11**

**CAP V – De lá e de cá.**

Bosco chegava em casa e olhava a correspondência. Uma carta com o selo da IAB. Abriu o envelope para constatar seu maior temor. Faith havia feito a denúncia, ela queria acabar com ele. Pensou por instantes em que caso era este. Lembrou-se vagamente. Ty estava com ele.

"Merda! Ela quer uma guerra!" – praguejou ele. Não deixou de se sentir mal com aquela situação. Agora era o golpe de misericórdia no relacionamento deles. Sentiu-se sufocado, como se as paredes de seu apartamento se fechassem contra ele. Pegou sua jaqueta e foi para a casa da mãe, a única pessoa em quem ele podia confiar cegamente.

& &

Rose estava decepcionada com o que Faith estava fazendo com seu bebê. Que ela quisesse defender Emily, tudo bem, era seu dever de mãe, e como mãe ela entendia, mas isso estava indo longe demais. Agora ela estava machucando os sentimentos de seu filho, que sempre foi leal com ela, só por que tinham pontos de vista diferentes? Quem ela pensava que era? Não respeitava a opinião alheia?

Rose olhava de coração partido seu filhote chorar até dormir. Há tempos ela não o via ter esses rompantes de tristeza, essas crises tão longas, no máximo ele queria encher a cara e dormir, acordando com dor de cabeça na manhã seguinte por causa da ressaca. Faith ia pagar da pior forma, e ela sabia que se, depois de tudo isso terminado, ela precisasse de ajuda, Maurice não ia negar. Sempre teve coração mole com as mulheres.

Deixou-o dormir permanecendo junto dele, sabia que ele teria pesadelos naquela noite, como quase sempre acontecia. Deixou-o dormir por que ele realmente precisava de descanso, mas no fundo era bom vê-lo assim, se dedicando a outras coisas que não os treinos de tiro, academia, mulheres e serviço policial ou seu trabalho disfarçado para o governo. Seu filho estava esgotado e as profundas olheiras e o ar doentio denunciavam isso. Estava pálido, abatido, sem ânimo, como se um peso muito grande fosse colocado sobre seus ombros, quando ele já estava fraco demais para carregar.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte ele já tinha saído.

O 55º distrito pegava fogo, quando souberam que Bosco tinha sido chamado pela corregedoria, as notícias corriam rápido naquela cidade. Também sabiam que ele tinha sido afastado do serviço até a conclusão da investigação pela IAB, e pelo que Candy e Sully sabiam sobre aquele dia, eles iam se ferrar de verde e amarelo, com direito a bolinhas roxas.

"Bem feito." – disse Candy. – "eles pediram por isso."

"E não é?" – Faith conversava com ele, mas Sully estava pensativo. Aquilo estava indo longe demais. A raiva dela tinha passado da pessoa do Ty para o Boscorelli, tá certo que ele também não concordava com a posição do outro policial, mas não era para tanto.

Muitas questões pululavam em sua mente naquele momento: 1° Bosco e Faith eram os melhores amigos do mundo; 2° Bosco não brigaria com ela sem um bom motivo; 3º ele não tinha lá muito trato com estupradores, por que ele defenderia um?; 4° Será que todos estavam errados? Será que a garota tinha mentido sobre tudo ou só contou meias verdades?

Quase não conseguia terminar um relatório por causa de tantas dúvidas.

Se apaziguou por um momento. Não enfrentaria Faith agora, era melhor esperar um pouco até ter certeza. O ódio dela estava se aplicando contra todos. O que ela não sabia era que, do outro lado, Boscorelli estava a ponto de explodir também. Sua revanche não pouparia ninguém! Todos os demais ficariam em meio a um fogo cruzado, onde somente um dos dois restaria, e sem deixar pedra sobre pedra. Quem pode mais chora menos.

**CAP. VI – R... de revanche.**

A campainha tocava. Maggie abria a porta, Bosco estava lá parecendo preocupado, mas havia algo diferente nele hoje.

"Olá, Maurice. Tudo bem?" – dizia ela, enquanto saía da frente para que ele pudesse entrar. – "Você parece preocupado. Alguma coisa a ver com o julgamento?"

"Não senhora. O Ty está?" – respondia ele enquanto a cumprimentava, embora parecesse inquieto, desconfortável.

"Sim, lá na cozinha. Vem comigo. Sua mãe está bem?" – Maggie e Rose haviam se tornado grandes amigas nos últimos tempos. Tinham algo em comum, os filhos passando por um período difícil.

"Está sim, mandou lembranças". – respondeu com um meio sorriso.

"Depois eu ligo prá ela."

"OK."

Ty estava na cozinha com a irmã quando viu Bosco acompanhando a mãe.

"Bosco! E aí cara. Tudo certo?" – Ty estranhou alguma coisa nele naquele dia, no modo dele olhar. Passavam tempo demais juntos e isso fez com que eles aprendessem a se entender sem precisar falar nada.

"Oi Maurice." – cumprimentou a irmã com um aceno, que ele respondeu com um sorriso, estranho.

Ty sabia que ele estava numa fase difícil, tinha sido transferido de departamento porque os outros se voltaram contra ele. Ninguém sabia do fato dele ser advogado, só ele, suas famílias e James. Bosco tinha confidenciado isso, porque o serviço policial era um disfarce conveniente para o governo: onde mais eles teriam tantas informações de rua sem alguém nelas? Muitas vezes fazia investigações, principalmente em relação à sonegação de imposto de renda por parte de chefes de tráfico de drogas, quando o Estado não queria parecer diretamente envolvido. Umas paradas sinistras. James o advogado contratado por sua família era um auxiliar importante, quem assinava as petições, ia ao fórum, retirava o processo do cartório, fazia pedidos e tudo o mais.

O próprio James reconhecia que estava tendo umas aulas muito interessantes com ele, principalmente sobre a parte processual do Direito que na teoria é uma coisa mas na prática só quem convive com isso é que sabe os meios de fazer.

"Dá prá gente conversar, Ty?" – Disse Bosco tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

"Maurice, fica à vontade. Ty, estamos na sala se vocês precisarem." – Disse Maggie, enquanto saía, acompanhada da filha.

" Falou." – Respondeu Ty, indicando com o polegar para cima.- " E aí, cara. O que tá acontecendo com você hoje?" –Ty estava preocupado com o outro.

Bosco entregou para Ty o envelope timbrado da corregedoria. Este observou atentamente o timbre antes de ler. Aquilo não era bom. Sentiu-se mal ao ver que Faith Yokas havia denunciado o amigo para a corregedoria, e que Candy e Sully se prontificaram como testemunhas.

Maggie escutava tudo do corredor. Cada vez mais sentia raiva de Faith Yokas. A raiva dela estava tragando todos para o fundo. Uma mulher mesquinha.

"Cara... eu... eu sinto muito. Nunca imaginei que isso ia tomar essa proporção. Ela está perdendo a noção. Bosco isso é sério. É melhor você não se meter mais nisso. Olha... não estou sendo ingrato com você, mas é que isso já está indo longe demais. Isso aqui pode acabar com a sua carreira. Cara, você já me ajudou prá caramba, não precisa se prejudicar mais." - Ty estava sendo sincero, a última coisa que ele queria era que Bosco se prejudicasse por ele. Ele já tinha arriscado demais.

"Ty, Ty! Escuta! Agora é tarde prá sair. Não tem volta. Eu já fui afastado da polícia, a Faith nunca mais vai falar comigo. Eu sabia que ia ser foda, mas eu confesso que fiquei surpreso com a denúncia. Já virou pessoal entre ela e eu. Não tem mais a ver com você. Ela me odeia. Agora eu só posso ir até o fim, e provar que você não fez nada." – 'ela vai se arrepender disso, até os ossos.' – pensou consigo essa última parte.

No fundo, apesar da situação, e de suas mágoas, ele até que gostava de ganhar dela nas disputas. Era uma ótima adversária, usava todas as armas.

"E sobre o que é essa convocação?" – Ty estava tentando se lembrar de alguma situação parecida.

"Lembra daquela vez, já faz tempo, que nós dois, Sullivan, Faith e Candyman perseguimos uns caras numa viela da 98 e o Candy foi baleado na perna?"

Ty, agora, tinha a lembrança nítida daquela tarde. Foi o primeiro tiroteio do qual ele participou.

"Eu lembro.. Tinha um cara dentro de uma casa, eu e você estávamos na porta... acha que ela fez isso prá ferrar nós dois?"

"Acho, não. Tenho certeza." – respondeu Bosco, convicto das intenções dela. – "E acho que você ainda vai receber uma convocação sobre isso."

Ty estava pensativo quando as palavras ecoaram em sua mente: "_deixa o desgraçado morrer."_

"Bosco... foi nesse dia que teve aquele cara baleado pedindo ajuda, e você sabe..." – Ty não tinha coragem de repetí-las.

"Eu sei o que eu disse." – ele respondeu, sem demonstrar qualquer arrependimento.

"Bosco! Isso vai acabar com você se a corregedoria souber a verdade. O que nos vamos dizer para eles?" – Ty estava apavorado com a idéia de que o outro ia se ferrar por causa de uma situação mentirosa, que até aquele momento só tinha prejudicado os "mocinhos".

Nesse momento a irmã de Ty entra, trazendo consigo um envelope timbrado.

"Ty, um policial veio entregar isso." - disse ela, estendendo-lhe o bendito pacote, que ele abria, já sabendo o que ia encontrar. Não deixava de sentir culpa por tudo o que estava acontecendo.

"Não é boa coisa, certo?" – ela afirmou só de olhar apara os dois.

"Não." - respondeu olhando para a irmã e o amigo.

"O que é?"

"Bosco e eu fomos denunciados para a corregedoria. A Faith entregou uma história antiga e nós estamos sendo chamados prá prestar contas." – Ty se sentia revoltado, estava recebendo mais do que ele havia pedido, um castigo muito maior do que seu "crime".

"Por que ela está fazendo isso?" – Maggie perguntou entrando na cozinha.

"Ela quer ferrar nós dois. Eu pelo que ela acha que eu fiz e o Bosco por ficar do meu lado."

Maggie olhava de um para o outro. Maurice não precisava se expor dessa forma, se prejudicar como estava se prejudicando. Ela seria eternamente grata à ele.

"Maurice, eu sinto muito que isso esteja prejudicando você, querido." – disse ela, enquanto o abraçava. Não deixava de sentir um grande carinho maternal por ele. O rapaz parecia cansado, abatido , pensou que Rose ia querer matá-la por isso, e com razão.

"Eu já esperava por isso, não isso exatamente, mas algo do tipo." –respondeu ele, retribuindo o abraço, até que ela o largou. Puxando a filha para fora da cozinha, mas mantendo-se por perto.

"O que nós vamos dizer para eles, Bosco?" – Ty reiterava a questão. – "Bosco, eu lembro de você ter dito prá deixar o cara morrer!" – essa última parte era quase um cochicho. – "ele estava vivo e pediu ajuda, nós negamos. Isso vai acabar com nós dois."

"Primeiro: EU neguei! Eu era o oficial sênior e você o novato com poucos meses de casa. Eu falava, você fazia. Segundo, VOCÊ quis ajudar o cara, EU não deixei." – Bosco tentava ser claro o suficiente.

"Mas eu podia ter desobedecido." – Ty estava cansado do jeito superprotetor do outro. "Por que Bosco? Por que você está assumindo tudo sozinho?"

"Foi assim que aconteceu! Você não pode mudar isso. Você era novo nisso, Candy tinha sido baleado... não acho que você teria me enfrentado naquela hora." – Bosco tinha uma visão simplista da situação, mas não sabia os tormentos por que Ty passava.

Davis não suportava mais ver o outro sempre se pondo na linha de fogo, queria fazer algo por ele. Aquela situação estava acabando com sua sanidade. Sentiu que começava a chorar, seu coração e seu espírito doíam diante daquela situação. Era como se o amigo se oferecesse como cordeiro, mais uma vez, na hora do abate. E ainda diziam que ele era egoísta... o próximo que falasse isso ia levar um pontapé na boca, daqueles que se dá prá fazer o cara perder a comissão de frente.

Desabou no chão, ao que percebeu o outro perto dele, abraçando-o de forma carinhosa, como se fosse o irmão mais velho que ele gostaria de ter. Pressionou a cabeça contra o peito dele, chorando como se fosse uma criança desamparada, Bosco nada dizia, apenas deixava o outro procurar algum conforto antes de seguir com o assunto, mas foi Ty quem recomeçou.

"Estamos ferrados. Temos que combinar uma história." – dizia ele entre soluços, ainda bem acomodado junto a o outro, a quem não tinha coragem de encarar. Nunca se imaginou dizendo essas palavras, sempre foi honesto e exemplar nesses assuntos, recusando-se a mentir quando Sully pediu, uma vez, e agora, propunha que inventassem uma história!

"Não vai adiantar, tem três policiais e dois ou três paramédicos que viram o que houve. Esquece." – Bosco tentava acalmá-lo, mas ele parecia muito abalado.

"O que nós vamos fazer então? Dizer a verdade? Por favor Bosco, me deixa fazer alguma coisa por você, eu digo que eu falei prá não ajudar ele. Por favor..."

Ty estava mesmo abalado com toda essa perseguição. Que ele quisesse ajudar tudo bem, mas daí a afirmar que ele disse para não ajudar o sujeito , beirava a insanidade, o ridículo. Todo mundo sabe que ele, Maurice Boscorelli, JAMAIS acataria uma ordem de um novato.

"Ty, eu sei que é difícil, mas se você quer mesmo me ajudar, diga a verdade, só esquecendo daquela frase."

"Não Bosco! Por que só você tem que se lascar? Eu não sou de vidro sabia?" – Ty não conseguia compreender toda aquela proteção.

"E quem falou que eu vou me lascar? Davis, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo. Se você mentir e cair em contradição vai ferrar a nós dois, principalmente você."

"Eu que me dane! Você já perdeu demais com isso! Não precisa ser assim. Se ela me odeia tudo bem, mas você não fez nada..." – Ty dizia isso enquanto voltava a chorar, mais intensamente.

"Calma Ty..." – Bosco dizia enquanto o mantinha perto de si, podia senti-lo tremer de nervoso. "Ty... quando eles perguntarem só diz a verdade, eu sei o que fazer lá, vai dar tudo certo, não precisa se preocupar, eu quero que você fique calmo. Só isso."

"Mas Bosco..."

Maggie ouvia a tudo em silêncio. Não tinha coragem de interferir. Se alguém podia explicar a própria situação para que seu filho entendesse era o próprio Maurice.

"Bosco...o cara morreu de tanto sangrar, mas estava vivo quando foi atendido."

"Calma, eu sei. Já tenho uma idéia do que eles vão perguntar . Só que não vale à pena mentir agora, com o julgamento tão próximo." – o outro afirmava com convicção, tentando manter sua voz o mais suave que podia, enquanto mantinha Ty em um abraço apertado.

"Nós dois vamos ser expulsos da corporação." – Ty começava a se desesperar. Não importava o que o outro dissesse, não conseguia ver uma saída no fim do túnel onde se encontrava.

"Não, não vamos. Não é o fim do mundo. Você confia em mim? Eu já sei o que fazer prá livrar nós dois, OK."

Bosco estava sério, como Ty poucas vezes o vira. Confiava nele, mas temia pelo que pudesse acontecer à ele. Tinha a perder muito mais do que ele. Perdeu uma amiga, tinha um bom emprego na investigação que estava em risco, caso alguém soubesse que ele revelou seu segredo, tinha sua própria vida para cuidar e estava lá, pajeando ele como se fosse um bebê.

"Tá bom." – não tinha alternativa senão concordar. Queria seguir outro plano, mas tinha medo de tomar qualquer atitude, principalmente se envolvesse o amigo.

"Ótimo. Agora, levanta." –disse Bosco em seu tom de voz normal, puxando Ty do chão.

"Bosco... acha que ela denunciou aquela história do suborno com o Candy?"

"Não, acho que não. Candy está do lado dela, ela não ia fritar ele assim, sem mais nem menos, eu sei que ela só fez isso porque nesse caso somos só nós dois. Esquece, vai dormir um pouco." – Bosco olhava no relógio. – "Ty, eu preciso ir, tô na casa da minha mãe hoje, se você precisar." – dizendo isso ele saiu.

Maggie sabia que tudo daria certo, Bosco não era do tipo que dava ponto sem nó, nem parecia blefar nesse assunto. Agora só precisava fazer Ty descansar um pouco, ele ainda tremia quando sentou-se na sala, na verdade tinha deixado o corpo cair no sofá, estava encolhido, ainda choramingando, uma cena de fazer dó, mas sabia que tudo daria certo.

Adoro quando tenho que escrever e falar mal da Faith ou da Cruz. Mas eu odeio infinitamente mais a primeira!

Alguém lembra desse episódio? Foi o que a Faith disse pro Bosco que ele tinha conseguido agir igualzinho "aquele animal" (o cara que sangrou até morrer)... que pena que ele não jogou na cara dela que ela tinha deixado o tal César Dominguez no terreno da gangue adversária para ele morrer também. ODEIO ELA!

Como sempre: Mais nós... bem apertados e cegos, como eu gosto.

Soluções? Aguardem o próximo capítulo da novela.

Beijocas da Kika-sama.


	7. Virando a mesa

Começo como sempre, agradecendo as reviews recebidas. Se vocês ainda vem até aqui é porque a história não está ruim, certo? Bom, espero que vocês ainda se surpreendam com algumas coisas.

Sadie, fico feliz que você tenha gostado do último capítulo, não foi um dos mais fáceis de escrever. Essa coisa multi- facetada, de diversos pontos de vista não é muito o meu forte, mas fiz o melhor que pude.

**Post. 6/11 – Chegamos a um pouco mais da metade da história, agüentem firme, mais 5 ou 6 semanas e isso acaba.**

**CAP VII – Guerra – remexendo velhas covas.**

Maggie acordou de madrugada, sentia-se aflita por algum motivo, tomada por um frio estranho que incomodava mais do que qualquer outra coisa que já tivesse sentido. Desceu as escadas, tomou um copo d'água e subiu novamente, pensativa acerca de tudo o que ouviu naquela tarde sobre a situação que gerou a denúncia. Maurice tinha deixado um homem sangrar até a morte, e Ty, que estava com ele, não o enfrentou... isso faria dele má pessoa? De qualquer um dos dois? Fosse em outra ocasião, talvez dissesse sim, mas percebeu o quanto era fácil pré julgar o caráter de alguém, sem sequer conhecer. Todos erram em algum ponto da vida, mas um erro não é suficiente para se mudar alguém.

Passou pela porta do quanto do filho. Ty chorava com mais força do que durante a tarde, tentando abafar os gritos com o travesseiro. Maggie entrou, esperando que ele percebesse sua presença, mas não aconteceu. Estava absorto em suas amarguras e medos, angustiado.

Ela se aproximou dele, abraçando-o, sentindo que ele tremia, tamanha a aflição que o corroía.

"Shh... " – ela tentava acalmá-lo, movendo a mão em movimentos circulares em suas costas, como quando ele era pequeno. Ela bem sabia por quem e por quê ele sofria, naquela hora.- "O que foi, querido?"

"É tudo culpa minha mãe. O que está acontecendo. Eu não devia ter ido lá. Nada disso teria acontecido." – dizia entre gemidos e soluços.

"Ty, você foi lá ajudar, só isso."

"Mas ela está fazendo da vida dele um inferno, por minha causa. Isso tem que acabar." – Realmente Ty não ficara satisfeito com a conversa que teve com Maurice durante o dia, ainda se culpava.

"E vai, filho, vai acabar logo. O Maurice sabe o que ele está fazendo." – Maggie fazia o possível para que Ty conseguisse captar os pensamentos do outro, como ela havia entendido. Embora nunca o tivesse visto antes do 'incidente' sentiu uma estranha confiança, algo que ela não sabia explicar em palavras. Mas tinha uma grande certeza: a de que ele faria tudo o que estivesse ao alcance dela para que Ty não pagasse injustamente por uma mentira, mesmo que custasse muito caro.

"Não, não sabe. Ele vai se ferrar amanhã." – Ty tinha a síndrome do pânico da corregedoria correndo nas veias, como se fosse um policial corrupto que devesse mundos e fundos.

"Claro que não, Ty, ele é safo, você sabe, eu sei... e a tal Faith vai descobrir isso amanhã, também." – Maggie estava sendo dura nesse ponto.

"Você não sabe o que houve."

"Sim, eu sei. Eu ouvi tudo o que foi dito. E acho que você deve fazer o que ele falou."

"Mãe... até você... será que eu sou o único que se importa com ele aqui? Não dá prá dizer a verdade!" – Ty gritava, acordando todos na casa, talvez até na rua. Sentia como se ele estivesse enviando o outro à uma sentença de execução, por causa de seu erro.

"Ty, ele é advogado, sabe o que fazer, senão, acho que ele nem teria feito isso! Acha que ele ia mandar você dizer a verdade sobre uma coisa assim se não tivesse saída?" – A mãe tentava mostrar para o filho algum raciocínio lógico em tudo o que aconteceu, um caminho, uma saída. Qual ela não sabia explicar, a mente do outro era uma total incógnita, mas havia algum senso nisso.

"Ele já me ajudou tanto, eu não sei como retribuir..."

"Nem eu filho, acho que qualquer coisa é pouco perto do que ele está fazendo, então faça o que ele disse, ajude ele a ajudar você."

"Eu não quero mais viver mãe, eu só afundo as pessoas que estão comigo! Eu quero morrer!"

"Tyrone Davis Júnior! Não diga isso. Vai arruinar a vida dele se fizer isso. Você já viu de quanta coisa ele abriu mão para te ajudar? Todos estão contra ele, perdeu uma longa amizade, arriscando o trabalho dele no governo... se você morrer isso tudo foi em vão, ele vai ficar sem nada! Acha isso justo! Você não pode ser tão egoísta a esse ponto!"

As palavras de sua mãe, pouco a pouco iam ganhando sentido em seu entendimento. Sentiu-se mesquinho por querer fugir pelo modo fácil, da situação, não podia fugir agora. Era bem verdade que o fantasma da prisão o acompanhava noite após noite nos últimos meses, mas havia uma possibilidade de não voltar. Abraçou a mãe, enquanto se desculpava. Ela tinha razão, não podia abandoná-lo agora, ele já perdera demais. Não daria a Faith o gosto da vitória sem lutar. Ainda entre soluços que entrecortavam sua respiração, adormeceu no colo da mãe.

Maggie fazia idéia da pressão sobre ele, pois se sentia da mesma forma. Tinha que apoiá-lo, assim como Rose apoiava o filho dela, quando seria mais fácil pedir a ele que deixasse de lado toda a história e seguisse com sua vida.

&&

Bosco dormia um sono agitado, tendo um pesadelo onde estava preso embaixo d'água, e podia ver a superfície, mas sem poder sair quando, no meio da madrugada, seu celular tocou. Tentou ignorar, mas cedeu, em nome de fazer o maldito aparelho se calar. Não que estivesse dormindo bem, mas aquela era a primeira vez que ele dormia profundamente em dias, e na manhã seguinte teria que comparecer com Ty na corregedoria.

"Alô..." – atendeu ele, rouco de tanto sono.

"Tio Bosco..." – ele ouviu alguém dizer num sussurro.

"Quem é?" questionou mais desperto, porém, o telefone não dava mais sinal. Tinha sido desligado.

&&&&

Charlie escutava a irmã no celular com o namorado preso. Os dois se falavam muito baixo e ele entendia pouca coisa. Mas ouviu quando ela disse que nem tudo tinha dado certo para ferrar o policial, mas que ninguém desconfiava de nada.

Seus pais, quase toda noite nas últimas semanas, falavam mal do Boscorelli e Charlie tinha dúvidas sobre se devia ou não aceitar a opinião dos pais. Algo estava estranho. Emily tinha mentido para eles que havia terminado o namoro com Erik, mas a verdade era outra.

Foi até o quarto e ligou para o parceiro da mãe, mas quando ele atendeu sua irmã entrou no quarto e ele desligou. Ela estava estranha e isso o assustava.

Manhã seguinte: **GABINETE DA CORREGEDORIA**

Bosco e Ty estavam sentados, encarados pelo Chefe C.T Finney. Bosco sabia que ele tinha um "q" de raiva do 55º Distrito e iria se aproveitar disso.

"Oficiais Maurice Boscorelli e Tyrone Davis Júnior. Acho que já sabem o porquê de terem sido chamados, mas vou relembrá-los: A oficial Faith Yokas, tendo como testemunhas os policiais John Sullivan e outro que atende por "Candyman", ofereceu denúncia contra vocês, afirmando que na tarde de 30 de janeiro de 1999 houve uma perseguição com tiros em que um dos meliantes morreu pedindo socorro, negado por vocês dois, que estavam próximos. Vocês se lembram dessa perseguição?" – Questionou Finney.

"Sim, senhor." – responderam os dois.

"Bem... oficial Ty Davis, como é conhecido, há quanto tempo você servia a polícia nesta data?"

"Quase um ano, senhor."

"Então dever ter sido sua primeira forte experiência, creio eu que se lembra em detalhes." – dizia Finney com um certo sorriso de escárnio. O jovem alto estava agitado, inseguro, vez ou outra buscando trocar olhares com Boscorelli.

"Sim, o máximo possível, senhor." – respondeu prontamente.

"E quanto a você, oficial Boscorelli. Há quanto tempo servia a polícia, na época?"

"Quase sete anos, senhor."

"Um tempo razoável."

"Sim senhor."

"Então lá tínhamos um policial veterano e outro relativamente novato. Quem eras seus parceiros na época, oficial Davis?" – Bosco se mantinha calado, ao ver que as perguntas provavelmente seriam dirigidas para Davis. Há anos ele ia na corregedoria prestar contas, e C. T. Finney já estava calejado com ele, sabia que ele não vacilava nas respostas, então ia massacrar o outro até obter algo interessante.

"O meu era John Sullivan, e do policial Boscorelli era Faith Yokas. Senhor."

"A mesma que fez a denúncia e sua testemunha. Algum motivo que eu deva saber para esta denúncia chegar em minhas mãos?" – aproveitando-se que a questão não foi endereçada especificamente.

"Acerto de contas, senhor" – respondeu Boscorelli.

"Suponho que esteja falando da acusação contra o Sr. Davis, correto?"

"Sim, senhor."

"E como pode afirmar com tanta certeza?" – Finney começava a achar interessante a audácia daquele policial.

"O senhor vai saber quando entender o que houve naquela tarde. Senhor." – Boscorelli sabia que tinha atraído a atenção dele.

"Então... já que você se lembra melhor, pode me relatar o que houve naquela tarde, oficial Davis?"

Ty relatou, sendo complementado por Boscorelli, todos os fatos desde a chegada no local, o roubo do táxi, a perseguição nas vielas, o momento em que Candyman foi baleado, a hora em que Bosco atirou em um deles que, ficou no chão e o momento em que se juntou ao Boscorelli na porta da edificação.

Até esse ponto Ty estava tranqüilo, os advogados presentes também, mas naquele ponto a situação tomava outros rumos.

"Pelo que me foi contado pela policial Yokas, neste momento, em que vocês dois estavam juntos na porta, o ferido pelos disparos do policial Boscorelli pediu por socorro. É verdade?" – Finney sabia que aí havia lama.

"Sim senhor." Boscorelli respondeu primeiro, não dando a Ty a chance de negar. E este apenas veio a confirmar o que foi dito, o coração acelerado no peito. Pensou que ia desmaiar quando o outro tomou a dianteira, respondendo a questão.

"E o que aconteceu depois, Tyrone Davis?"

Ty se sentiu entre a cruz e a espada. As palavras de Boscorelli ecoavam em sua mente. "Diga a verdade, confie em mim. Só se esqueça daquela frase."

"Eu fiz uma pergunta." – Finney não sabia se ele não queria ou não sabia responder.

"Perdão, senhor. O que aconteceu foi que eu me inclinei a ajudar o ferido, mas o policial Boscorelli me impediu." – Ty sentia o nó apertado em sua garganta, tirando-lhe o ar.

"E por que você acatou a ordem, ai invés de socorrer o ferido." – Finney estava sério, encarando Ty de forma intimidante

"Eu não sabia se podia fazer isso, senhor. Ele me impediu."

"E como ele fez isso?" – Boscorelli era um sujeito em quem a corregedoria já mantinha o olho há algum tempo, mas tirando as queixas internas, ele não tinha uma gota fora do penico. Chegou a esboçar um sorriso ao pensar que, talvez, ele tivesse agredido o novato, ou coisa que o valha.

"Disse para eu não ir, eu entendi como uma ordem. Eu tinha pouco tempo de serviço. Não sabia se podia desobedecer, ele era o sênior."

"Certo. Ele disse mais alguma coisa?"

"Não Senhor. Foi só isso, para eu não ir lá." – Como pedido Ty se "esqueceu" daquela frase infame.

"Certo. E mais alguém sabia que o homem pedia ajuda?"

"Creio que não senhor."

"E por que?" – Respostas curtas geram perguntas mais rápidas. Era assim que pegavam uma ou outra mentira, na pressa de manter o ritmo do diálogo as contradições surgiam.

"Porque quando os paramédicos chegaram, um deles, Bobby Caffey, perguntou se o homem precisava de ajuda. Ele ainda estava falando, mas era quase inaudível. Se ele soubesse que o homem ainda estava vivo não teria perguntado, creio eu." – Ty dizia essas palavras enquanto percebia o que o outro tinha em mente. Ficou abismado com a astúcia do outro policial, seu amigo. Era uma raposa.

"Perfeitamente plausível sua teoria. O que o oficial Boscorelli tem a dizer?" – Questionou Finney voltando-se para o outro, que até então estivera calado.

"Foi exatamente o que o policial Davis falou. E por isso eu creio que a policial Faith Yokas nos denunciou apenas para nos prejudicar. Ela não poderia ter ouvido o sussurro do ferido, então não pode dizer o que aconteceu ou deixou de acontecer lá." – respondeu Bosco, ainda deixando a brecha sobre o tal pedido de socorro. Se respondesse essa também ia levantar suspeitas quanto ao seu real conhecimento, afinal ele era famoso por ser burrinho. Teve uma vontade quase incontrolável de rir, ao pensar nisso.

Finney estava pasmo com a capacidade de defesa do policial menor. Estava lidando com uma rixa pessoal entre Yokas e Boscorelli. Quase que uma total perda de tempo.

"Então, ao que parece, é uma questão pessoal entre você e Yokas? Provavelmente, pelo que se comenta, por ter tomado as dores do policial Davis na acusação feita pela filha dela." – Finney estava besta em ver Boscorelli escapando novamente.

"O senhor é um homem bem informado." – retrucou Boscorelli.

Ty começava a entender o jogo do outro. Ele ia fazer Faith cair em descrédito. Era um combate cruel entre os dois.

"No entanto, policial Boscorelli, ainda temos um problema: Um homem morreu porque, segundo o próprio Ty Davis aqui presente, você lhe negou socorro, inclusive quando questionado pelos paramédicos. O que atendeu o ferido, informou em relatório que quando lhe questionou, você disse que ele estava morto, e quando ele reiterou a afirmação durante o socorro, você disse que ele parecia morto para você. Como explica isso?" – Finney sabia que dali viria uma boa resposta, era perda de tempo mas não custava tentar.

Ty estava com o coração apertado, por causa daquela pergunta.

"Ele parecia morto. Não se movia, não cheguei a ver se ele tinha pulso e nem permiti que o Davis fizesse isso. Caffey me perguntou se precisava de ajuda. Eu disse não. E então depois eu disse que ele parecia morto para mim. Estávamos na seguinte situação... é difícil de explicar, posso usar o quadro?"

"Vá em frente" – respondeu o Chefe da Corregedoria. Ia ser interessante.

"Obrigado senhor." – Bosco ia desenhando a porta, com ele e Ty parados ao lado. Em frente à porta o ferido no chão, e à esquerda, longe de tudo, Faith e os outros. Então começou a explicar:

"Senhor, eu não permiti que nenhum deles se aproximasse porque havia um terceiro elemento armado dentro do edifício. Chequei pelo rádio e ele não havia saído pela frente, então só poderia estar dentro do lugar. Nós não tínhamos visual dentro do local, porque estava escuro. Considerando que o ferido estava em frente a porta, era uma linha de fogo, como não tínhamos contato visual com o elemento qualquer um que se aproximasse dalí corria o risco de ser baleado."

"E por isso omitiu isso do paramédico." – deduziu Finney, como se fosse óbvia a atitude.

"Sim senhor, eu sei que ele iria lá. Não deixei Ty ir porque eu era responsável por ele, já que parceiro dele não estava junto, e quanto ao paramédico, por saber que ele iria de qualquer jeito, corresse risco ou não." – Bosco admitia para si mesmo que a parte de dizer que o Sully não estava junto do parceiro foi puro veneno.

"E onde está esse paramédico, agora?"

"Infelizmente morreu baleado há uns dois anos, senhor. Sinto muito."

"Oficial Boscorelli, sua atitude foi nobre, mas ainda assim caracteriza omissão de socorro." – Finney estava desapontado, até uma testemunha importante nesse caso já tinha ido de encontro ao criador, mas ainda assim, jogou mais essa carta.

"Perdão por intervir, Chefe Finney, mas como se trata de uma questão legal, nós podemos responder melhor do eles. Não há qualquer ilegalidade praticada aqui.

O Código penal diz que quem tem o dever de prestar socorro é quem é obrigado por Lei a fazê-lo, e este é o caso da polícia, ao mesmo tempo em que tem que zelar para que mais vidas não sejam perdidas.

Só que a vítima ainda foi socorrida com vida vindo a falecer somente no hospital, conforme laudo médico, e o socorro já havia sido prontamente chamado e estava presente, a omissão seria se não chamasse socorro, ou impedisse o paramédico de atender o ferido.

Era apenas uma estão de controlar a situação, o que não demorou." – interveio o advogado. Finney quase praguejou ao perceber que o policial se dava bem mais uma vez.

"Como mostrado não há nada que desabone a conduta dos policiais presentes." – salientou o advogado da corporação.

"O advogado da corregedoria concorda?" Finney perguntava, já desanimado com o baile que levou.

"Sim senhor. Não há o que discutir. A policial Yokas fez denúncia no mero intento de denegrir a imagem dos dois, considerando o tempo decorrido entre o fato e a denúncia, o fato dela não ter ouvido o pedido de socorro e a questão pessoal entre eles.. é a típica atitude que destrói a imagem do departamento." – disse o advogado da IAB.

"Considere também que as testemunhas não tem as melhores condutas: Sullivan já foi acusado de alargar, ilegalmente, a área de busca de um mandado; Candyman é suspeito de corrupção, além de Sullivan e Yokas terem sido acusados de preparar um flagrante, induzindo um jovem a entrar num local onde se realizavam apostas, para fazer uma apreensão que foi considerada ilegal. O oficial Davis tem conduta invejável e o policial Boscorelli tem apenas reclamações de insubordinação, atrasos, e algumas reclamações civis sobre insensibilidade. Nada tão grave."

A corregedoria tinha que dar o braço a torcer, não havia ilegalidade naquela ação, por mais que já estivessem querendo o distintivo do Boscorelli.

"Nessa hipótese, se houver concordância de um deles, fica registrada a queixa de difamação contra Yokas, Sullivan e "Candyman". Além de punição administrativa." – Propôs o advogado designado para 'defender' os dois.

Bosco e Ty assinaram seus depoimentos. Bosco parecia satisfeito, Ty entendia o jogo dele. Ele e Faith estavam em guerra e um ia fazer o possível para afundar o outro, e assim como ela fazia, ele ia acertar os alvos periféricos. Por isso aceitou a reclamação proposta pelos advogados.

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

&&&

Escolhi aquela data porque foi o ano em que estreou a série (esse capítulo é da primeira temporada), ou pelo menos é o que me lembro, e chutei 30 de janeiro porque lá é inverno e no episódio estava frio.

Código penal:

"**Art. 135.** Deixar de prestar assistência, quando possível fazê-lo sem risco pessoal, à criança abandonada ou extraviada, ou à pessoa inválida ou ferida, ao desamparo ou em grave e iminente perigo; ou não pedir, nesses casos, o socorro da autoridade pública:

Pena – detenção de 1 (um) a 6 (seis) meses ou multa.

Parágrafo único. A pena é aumentada de metade, se da omissão resulta lesão corporal de natureza grave, e triplicada se resulta a morte."

O caso que eu citei não é exatamente resolvido assim, mas depende do entendimento do juiz ou da comissão designada.

Um nó a menos, né! Faltam alguns mais.

Beijos

Kika-sama. (que dá com uma mão e tira com a outra, hi, hi)


	8. Novos rumos

Agradeço as reviews recebidas. Fico feliz que mestra Sadie ache que eu sou má! Não sabe o quanto fico feliz... era essa mesma a idéia.

Bem, aqui, mais alguns nós. Calma que está acabando!

**Post. 7 /11**

**CAP. VIII – O que vai... volta.**

Swerski tinha mandado chamar Faith, Sullivan e "Candyman" na sala dele. As ordens do superior da polícia tinham sido claras: três dias de suspensão e sem pagamento para os três , além da reabertura dos casos da corregedoria.

"Mandou chamar chefe?" – Respondeu Sullivan enquanto tirava o quepe e entrava na sala, acompanhado dos outros dois.

"Mandei. Devo dizer que estou decepcionado com vocês três." – Swerski estava sério, expressão destinada somente às represálias a pessoa do Boscorelli.

Faith olhou em volta e foi quando eles perceberam que Bosco estava no canto da sala, com um sorriso de mais puro escárnio. O tenente continuava:

"Hoje recebi um ordem do departamento disciplinar, mandando suspender vocês três por três dias, sem pagamento, cada um de vocês, por causa de terem denunciado Boscorelli e Davis por omissão de socorro. Eles foram prestar contas e foram inocentados das acusações. Só que a corregedoria quer mais: ela quer sangue. Há processos contra vocês que serão reabertos para novas averiguações como a história do falso flagrante no bar do Schevchenko ..." – esclareceu o Chefe do Departamento, fazendo so três se entreolharem, e Faith voltando os olhos para o ex parceiro.

Os três estavam pálidos diante das afirmações, e na menor menção de que algum deles ia dizer algo, o tenente interveio:

"Não quero ouvir uma palavra. Sabe por que de tudo isso? Por que a corregedoria acolheu a queixa de difamação contra vocês, e isso vai para as vossas fichas. Mas tem mais: A denúncia foi feita sem eu saber, quando deveria ter sido reportada a mim, na época, mas não foi feito. Então se virem sozinhos agora. Terminem o turno de hoje e cumpram a dispensa a partir de amanhã.

E quanto a denúncia, eu li a contra argumentação e é plausível. Foi vergonhoso terem usado o departamento para resolverem questões pessoais, isso é direcionado a você, policial Yokas! Espero que isso não se repita. Essa suspensão vai ficar marcada no registro de vocês. É só. Dispensados." – O Tenente não queria mesmo conversa. Todos sabiam o quanto ele era flexível, que dava margem de defesa aos seus comandados, sempre querendo saber o ponto de vista deles, mas dessa vez foi bem diferente.

Faith sentia o ódio correr por suas veias a medida que Boscorelli parecia se divertir com as caras que os três faziam.

Sullivan tinha para si que sabia que Boscorelli ia denunciar qualquer um para atingir Faith. Havia virado um guerra entre os dois ex – parceiros. Mas qual o motivo?

Logo todo o 55º distrito policial estava sabendo da denúncia e o vento começara a soprar em outras direções. Policiais não gostavam dos delatores da corregedoria, mas pior que isso era somente se vinha de dentro de casa. Logo eles estavam mau vistos pelos demais. Provavelmente já pensavam que se algum deles mijasse fora do penico um dos três faria denúncia para se promover, provavelmente, em especial Faith.

A imagem dela passou a ser a de uma chantagista oportunista. Durante os resto do dia escutaram conversas de canto onde sempre diziam que ela chantageava o Boscorelli e agora que ele não está do lado dela ela se vingou assim.

Estava fora de controle, logo eles seriam os próximos a serem transferidos, podiam perder o emprego e não tinham mais o apoio total de todos lá. Sullivan tentava organizar as idéias, tudo o que estava acontecendo, enquanto buscava se fechar num mundo onde não ouvia os resmungos de Faith.

Ela estava realmente invocada: a história com a filha, o Departamento se voltando contra ela, a vitória do Boscorelli na questão da corregedoria... talvez esse fosse o ponto principal, todos lá detestavam perder para ele. Mas as questões que tiravam seu pensamento de linha eram relativas a motivação do Bosco em defender, tão ardorosamente, o Davis, destruindo uma amizade antiga, ficando contra Faith, coisa que ele nunca fez por pior que fosse a situação, denunciando-a!

"Faith..." – ele começou.

"O que é?" – respondeu seca, como ela sempre ficava quando alguém não lhe dava atenção.

"Eu estava pensando... quantas vezes você e o Bosco brigaram assim?"

"Desse jeito, nunca. A gente tinha uns rachas de vez em quando, mas no máximo depois de uma semana nos falávamos outra vez."

"Não acha estranho ele defender o Ty assim, mesmo contra você? Quer dizer, ele sempre tomou as suas dores, não?"

"Eu não quero saber o porque dele defender o Ty, se é pena, se é porque pensa que ele não fez nada – mas ele fez..." – ela acrescentou esse último item apontando o dedo para Sullivan – "... ou se está sendo obrigado por ter o rabo preso com ele. Ele ficou contra mim e acusou minha filha de mentir. Acha pouco?" – Dizia ela aumentando, o tom de voz como se estivesse discutindo ao invés de simplesmente responder a pergunta.

"Eu não sei, não tenho filhos mas... vem cá, você não acha nem um pouco estranho?" – Se arrependia a cada pergunta que fazia, mas era necessário.

"O que tem para achar estranho? Você não estava lá... não viu o Davis nocauteado no chão da minha sala, drogado, minha filha toda rasgada, com os pulsos marcados e a arma dele sobre a bancada da cozinha. O que é estranho nessa cena toda?" – Rosnou ela, impaciente.

Sullivan tinha se arrependido de iniciar aquele assunto, ela era um purgante quando queria, mas tinha que expor seu pensamento, ele não era um moleque como o Bosco, ela não seria a "mãe" dele.

"Não sei, eu não estava lá. Mas você não pensa que o Bosco pode ter visto algo errado?"

Faith bufou irritada com aquele comentário, dirigindo ao outro policial um olhar raivoso:

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Que talvez o fato de ser mãe tenha te cegado em alguma coisa..." – se arrependeu no instante quem que ouviu o que dissera.

"Você é igual ao Bosco. Também insinuando que minha filha mentiu. Quer saber, esse dias o advogado do Davis esteve em casa, e propôs que nós autorizássemos a quebra do nosso sigilo telefônico fixo e celular, e quer saber, a própria Emily pediu para que nós autorizássemos! Agora por que ela faria isso? Deixa eu ver... porque o resultado chegou hoje e nenhuma chamada foi feita para o telefone dele. Se ele não foi chamado por ele, como ele disse que foi, e não avisou a central de onde estava, o que ele queria lá?" – questionou ela com ar vitorioso.

Aquela foi uma resposta coerente, suas dúvidas diminuíram, mas uma ainda era latente: Qual o motivo do Boscorelli, em resposta a afirmação categórica da parceira ele apenas disse um "desculpe", quase inaudível.

**CAP. IX – Há luz no fim do túnel?**

Ty e James olhavam as fotos da perícia e os laudos pela enésima vez, o novo laudo sobre os resíduos era animador: o novo exame encontrou traços da droga encontrada no sangue de Davis.

"Isso prova o que?" – questionou ele, não conseguindo enxergar as possibilidades, ele estava drogado do mesmo jeito!

"Isso prova que algo foi dissolvido lá, e como a quantidade encontrada no seu sangue era pouca, você não chegou 'alto' como ela afirmou." – respondeu James satisfeito com sua nova convicção.

"Mas e se alegarem que eu levei isso até lá?"

"É especulação, não encontraram mais nada com você." – James foi categórico.

"E quanto as ligações?" – questionou ele, dando se por satisfeito no primeiro assunto, embora somente tivesse plena confiança naquilo que vinha do Boscorelli. No fundo se sentia mal por não confiar em James. Ele estava fazendo tudo o que podia, ajudando mais do que podia, até. Sabia o que estava dizendo, pois ele o Bosco tinham chegado na mesma conclusão em diversos debates que tiveram a fim de prepará-lo para o tribunal. Ele estava bem mais seguro de si, tinha evoluído surpreendentemente. Ty se sentiu um tonto.

"Nada...isso é o que me desanima." – James e Bosco estavam preocupados com o resultado dessa perícia. Era uma peça principal, a ponta do novelo, o início, o motivo dele estar lá.

"Já falou com o Bosco sobre isso?" – Bosco... lá vinha esse nome outra vez. James estava um pouco cansado desse excesso de confiança nele, e pouca fé em sua pessoa, depositados por Ty.

"Ty... acho que você tem que confiar um pouco mais em mim. O Bosco já disse que não vai estar lá no dia da audiência, e você sabe disso. Então não vai adiantar ficar chorando e correndo atrás dele! Sou eu quem vai estar lá com você, se não confia em mim, não vai me ajudar." – James deu uma bronca. Não dava mais prá segurar.

"Quanto à sua pergunta:..." – continuou ele, - "... falei, sim. Ele ficou preocupado, mas disse que ia prá casa e se der ele vem amanhã."

&&&&

Bosco chegava em casa naquela tarde rindo. Não porque sentisse algum prazer em ter ferrado Faith, mas por fazê-la ver que ele não era o perfeito incompetente que ela sempre julgou que ele fosse. Mas outras coisas ocupavam sua mente: a perícia telefônica negativa, e a ligação que recebera na noite anterior. Só haviam duas pessoas em todo o mundo que o chamavam assim, e com certeza uma delas jamais ligaria. 'Por que Charlie ligaria?' – pensou ele.

Estava deitado no sofá, quase dormindo quando a campainha tocou. Deixou que tocasse mais algumas vezes na vã esperança de que seu visitante fosse embora. Se fosse sua mãe ele saberia pelos gritos de "filho desnaturado". Mas quem quer que fosse era insistente, até que ele resolveu se levantar e dar um descanso à sua cabeça que começava a doer com o som da campainha. Ficou surpreso ao ver seu visitante.

"Charlie! O que está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar na escola?" – disse ele surpreso. De todas as pessoas no mundo ele jamais imaginou esta. Se fosse Sindy Crawford ele não estaria tão boquiaberto.

"E devia." – disse uma moça que só agora ele notava. – "Mas ele começou a chorar e implorou para vir aqui, mas sem que contássemos para a mãe dele. Você é tio dele?"

"Na verdade não, sou ex – parceiro da mãe dele no NYPD e ele me chama assim desde pequeno. Algum problema?" – Bosco saía da frente da porta dando passagem aos dois.

"Senti sua falta tio." – disse o garotinho envolvendo-o em um abraço apertado, aflito e carinhoso.

"Eu também senti a sua, mas sabe que sua mãe e eu brigamos, certo?" – questionou ele, enquanto os três se sentavam.

"Sei, por causa da Emily." – respondeu baixo, como se as paredes tivessem ouvidos e pudessem escutá-lo.

"Mais ou menos. Mas... foi você que ligou ontem à noite?" – Bosco tinha a chance de tirar um problema da cabeça.

"Foi, mas eu não pude falar. A Emily entrou no quarto." – Disse o garoto baixinho, como que em segredo.

A moça que trouxera Charlie estava atenta a conversa dos dois. Não sabia se tinha feito a coisa certa em trazer o menino sem consentimento dos pais dele, mas a verdade era que ele a tinha assustado, parecia tão apavorado que ela não quis que ele tivesse um colapso. A bem da verdade ele se comportava assim nos últimos dias, evitando andar sozinho, tinha medo de ficar depois da hora... como se alguém o perseguisse, foi por isso que o trouxe.

Ele falava com tanto carinho na pessoa do "tio" e saber que ele era da Polícia de Nova York contribuíram em sua decisão. Talvez o menino se acalmasse, sabendo que está seguro. Chegou a pensar que ele estivesse sendo agredido em casa e que a mãe, por trabalhar com esse homem, tenha indicado aos filhos, em caso de problemas, para procurá-lo.

"A Emily me assusta, tio, ela diz que se eu contar para alguém ela vai mandar o Erik me pegar."

A moça parecia entender o que se passava ali, ele estava se sentindo ameaçado pela irmã, que estudava lá.

"Contar o que? E quem é Erik?" – Bosco estava preocupado com a ameaça.

"O namorado dela que está na prisão. Mamãe e papai não sabem que ela fala com ele, e ela disse que se eu contar prá alguém ela vai..." – Charlie começava a chorar e tremer, estava nervoso, aflito. Bosco o pôs junto de si abraçando-o, tentando acalmá-lo. O garoto apertava o abraço em torno de seu quadril, buscando proteção. Sabia que podia confiar nele, apesar do que era dito por seus pais.

"Calma Charlie... seus pais vão descobrir por eles mesmos. Os números para onde ela liga vem escritos na conta de telefone." – Pensava que eles deviam ter reatado o namoro a pouco tempo e ainda não deu para vir uma conta que demonstrasse.

"Não tio... ela fala com ele num celular... um que ninguém sabe que ela tem, ela esconde no colchão, eu vi. Agora ela vai mandar ele me pegar..." – menino chorava novamente. Bosco estava curvado sobre ele, envolvendo-o nos braços de forma carinhosa, apoiava a cabeça dele sobre seu peito, afagando os cabelos dele até que ele parou de tremer.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Bosco encontrou a peça que faltava em seu quebra- cabeças... a questão era: como por as mãos nesse aparelho?

"Charlie... tem certeza disso?" – o menino assentia com a cabeça. Estava cansado.

"O que eu faço, tio?" – Charlie perguntava cheio de esperanças... não tinha problema que o 'tio Bosco' não resolvesse.

"Presta atenção, Charlie. Faça o que a sua irmã diz, só por enquanto. Uns dias. Ninguém vai machucar você, eu prometo. O Erik está preso, não pode fazer nada. Sua mãe não vai deixar ele chegar perto de você, prometo." – o garoto apenas assentia. – "Charlie, preciso que você me faça um favor... não conte prá ninguém, que você veio aqui falar comigo, certo. Eu vou dar um jeito de acabar com isso. Confie em mim."

"Senhor Boscorelli... Se não for pedir muito, eu gostaria de pedir que também não fosse comentado isso de eu trazer o Charlie aqui. É fora do regulamento da escola." – a moça pedia gentilmente, observando o carinho existente entre os dois, quase como pai e filho.

"Sem problemas." – respondeu ele.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?" – questionou ela ao que recebeu um aceno dele. – " O Charlie está mesmo seguro? Quer dizer... parece que ele está vivendo no limite. Anda nervoso, preocupado... não é um comportamento normal."

"Quem não é normal é a irmã dele. Mas não precisa se preocupar, não vai acontecer nada. Fico feliz que você se preocupe com ele." – respondeu Bosco com um sorriso. Não os sorrisos charmosos que ele dava quando queria conquistar alguém, e sim, um que ele usava só quando queria deixar alguém a quem ele amava mais calmo.

"O Charlie é um menino adorável. Todas as professoras gostam muito dele." – respondeu ela. – "venha Charlie... temos que ir." – falava enquanto estendia a mão para ele, que ainda abraçou o 'tio' mais uma vez, antes de irem embora.

Bosco nem fechou a porta depois dos dois. Pegou a jaqueta e saiu.

&&&

James e Ty estavam conversando depois de terem passado a tarde quase toda vendo pontos do processo, até que decidiram que era hora de parar um pouco. Foi quando Maggie apareceu trazendo o Maurice quase que pela mão.

"Bosco... e aí, cara. Achei que você não vinha hoje." – Disse Ty quase que como um cão. Abanaria a cauda, se tivesse uma.

"E não ia mesmo, tô quebradão. Só que eu recebi uma visita hoje..."

"Faith!" – Ty tentava adivinhar o que aquela cara preocupada tinha a dizer.

"Não. O filho dela, Charlie foi lá, com uma professora da escola, de tarde. Ele me falou que a Emily o ameaçou caso ele contasse sobre um celular que ela tem, sem os pais saberem. Ela usa esse aparelho para falar com o tal Erik."

"O namorado que eu prendi." – lembrou Ty.

"Ela deve ter feito a ligação desse aparelho naquela noite, por isso ela autorizou a quebra se sigilo telefônico... ela sabia que não ia aparecer!" – Concluiu James, animado novamente.

"É o que eu acho. Ela usa, pelo que o Charlie me falou, para falar com o namorado na prisão, sem os pais dela saberem, ninguém sabe que eles ainda namoram."

"Filha da puta!" – Ty praguejou alto. Não deu para segurar, quando viu já estava na última sílaba, então... que saísse tudo de uma vez.

"Então, agora temos que ganhar acesso aos números discados. Não tem como saber o número da linha ou pegar esse aparelho?" – questionou James.

"Esse é o problema... não acho que o juiz vá dar um mandado de busca e apreensão sem termos prova de que esse aparelho existe, não vou pedir pro Charlie pegar, ele já está muito assustado com tudo isso, e por que é ilegal, vão dizer que nós nos aproveitamos da inocência dele, e como não temos ordem para pegar esse celular pode até caracterizar apropriação indébita. É prova ilícita. Não vão admitir isso em julgamento." – Constatou Bosco. Sua cabeça já doía de tanto pensar naquilo.

"Bosco, e se você pedir pro Charlie depor sobre isso?" –Questionou Ty, mas Maurice tinha outras pessoas para proteger naquela situação. Não seria tão simples.

"Não dá... vão querer saber como eu fiquei sabendo disso. Só que a professora que levou o Charlie até lá, pediu sigilo, por que é contra as regras da escola, o que ela fez, não quero complicar ninguém a menos que não tenha outra saída."

Bosco se sentiu mal em negar isso, mas não podia deixar Charlie nem a professora em situação difícil. Lembrava-se do pavor do menino na simples idéia de que seu segredo viesse à tona.

&&&

CONTINUA...

Será que eles vão conseguir pegar esse celular? Esperem até o próximo Sábado!

Beijos da Kika-sama (autora malvada!)


	9. Visitas

PS: algumas mudanças quanto ao tal Erik, no seriado ele é um garoto, na fic já é um adulto.

Agradecendo, mais uma vez, as reviews recebidas.

Sadie, como sempre presente. Obrigada por ler os meus textos.

Juni: depois de um tempo sem me dar notícias finalmente reapareceu. Obrigada por continuar vindo aqui!

Bom, aqui, as coisas começar a mudar de rumo, já caminhando para o final.

**Post. 8 /11**

**MP Ministério Público**

**CAP. X – Sim... há luz.**

Todos pensavam em um modo de como pegar esse aparelho legalmente, e foi James quem viu a luz no fim do túnel:

"E se... nós tivéssemos acesso ao sigilo de ligações do Erik na prisão. Quer dizer... lá, em tese, ele não pode ter um celular, e ele é ex namorado dela, foi preso pelo Ty. Nós podíamos ver se o número das contas dela, dele e do Ty batem. Se fizermos ele admitir que ainda fala com ela, que deu um celular de presente ... conseguimos um mandado de busca e apreensão para procurar o tal celular no apartamento dela." – Tinha de admitir que sua sugestão soou um tanto quanto insegura, mas foi a melhor das idéias que lhe ocorreu, sem que ele próprio se contestasse.

"Se você não fosse homem eu te beijava."- comentou Bosco.

Naquela tarde eles ficariam elaborando os pedidos, pondo em prática a idéia no dia seguinte. A audiência estava próxima e eles tinham que reunir todas as provas até três dias antes dela.

&&&&

Naquela noite Faith chegava em casa com cara de poucos amigos.

"O que foi?" – Fred perguntava ao perceber a expressão da esposa.

"Fui suspensa por três dias sem pagamento." – repetiu essa triste sentença, como se tivesse sido enviada ao corredor da morte.

"Por que?" – perguntou ele preocupado com a notícia.

"Bosco!" – Respondeu ela com raiva.

"Como assim?" – Fred pensava 'será que até outro departamento esse cara ainda causa problemas prá minha mulher?'

"Lembra que eu denunciei ele e o Ty para a corregedoria por causa daquela história que eu te falei? Pois é... eles disseram alguma coisa que os inocentou, só que eles jogaram o Candy o Sully e a mim na fogueira. Ele quer acabar comigo." – Faith via quão longe aquela situação estava indo, terceiros alheios aos seus problemas estavam sendo envolvidos no meio dessa história.

"Não será que eles fizeram algum acordo e em troca eles denunciaram vocês?" – Sugeriu Fred, não sabendo que tipo de situações a esposa esteve envolvida no trabalho. Faith falava pouco sobre suas ações diárias.

"Não, o tenente disse que eles apresentaram defesa, e era uma história plausível. Depois eu soube que eles não negaram nada do que disse, só que se defenderam. A corregedoria não pode puní-los." – constatou ela decepcionada. Detestava perder.

Emily ouvia a conversa dos pais, aquilo não era bom. Sua mãe podia perder o emprego, aquilo estava indo longe demais. Pensou consigo que talvez o cerco estivesse se fechando. Por que Borscorelli, o 'Tio Bosco' ia defender o Ty contra ela, a quem ele conhece desde pequena se não tivesse certeza de alguma coisa? O que estava acontecendo?

Esse pensamento corroeu-lhe a mente durante toda a noite.

**CAP. XI – Fechando o cerco.**

Na manhã seguinte James entrava na prisão para fazer um 'visita'. Boscorelli tinha instruído-o sobre como agir, já que Ty ou ele não poderiam aparecer: Ty seria considerado uma tentativa de intimidação, e Bosco, porque simplesmente não podia aparecer.

James estava confiante, como solicitado ele tinha como testemunhas um funcionário da penitenciária e mais dois guardas, além de um representante do Ministério Público.

Erik era trazido com cara de poucos amigos e James seguiria o conselho do Boscorelli... a pressão psicológica era a melhor arma, tinha que deixar o tal Erik nervoso e inseguro, mantendo-se calmo, com um leve ar de deboche, insinuando que já sabia de tudo... refazer as mesmas perguntas em contextos diferentes para conseguir alguma contradição, se fosse necessário.

A verdade era que nunca tinha agido assim e tinha que admitir que a situação criava um nó em sua garganta que tirava-lhe o ar, uma pedra em seu estômago, mas tinha que dar conta do recado. Erik não era nenhum garoto, como ele havia imaginado, já era um homem feito, quase que intimidador. Na verdade ele intimidava, mas James tinha mais medo de enfrentar a fúria do Boscorelli do que qualquer outro sujeito. Isso era ponto pacífico.

Erik por sua vez, estava calmo. Típico de quem já está acostumado com a pressão feita pelos delegados de polícia. Sempre a mesma ladainha... 'você o conhece?' ... 'onde estava?' ... A última era fácil de responder: 'na prisão!'. Com a mesma cara amarrada com que foi tirado da cela ele se sentava frente aos presentes.

"E aí, chefia... o que você manda?" – perguntou sarcástico, mascando um chiclete que fazia um ruído irritante.

"Senhor Erik... este é o representante do Ministério Público, Oliver Jhonson e eu sou James Farell, advogado do Senhor Tyrone Davis Júnior.

"E kiko? " – disse entre risos, antes mesmo de alguém dar a chance de ele terminar a piada do 'kiko tenho com isso'.

"O senhor conhece meu cliente?" – questionou James, olhando-o diretamente.

"Nunca vi mais gordo. Nem ouvi falar." – respondeu debochado.

"Não faz mesmo idéia de quem ele seja?" – James apertava. Como combinado. O representante do MP já sabia da história toda.

"Não." – respondeu com som nasal.

"Sabe que o senhor está obstruindo um investigação... a obstrução da justiça é crime. O respeitável membro do Ministério Público pode te indiciar." –esclareceu James.

"Respeitável... pfst!" – Erik estava fazendo piada deles! Disse isso com ar de pouco caso, o que foi suficiente para que Oliver reagisse:

"Senhor Erik, além da obstrução da justiça, posso processá-lo por desacato... você está me ofendendo no exercício da minha função." – disse sério, inclinando-se para frente. Oliver, o representante do Ministério Público, até então era um senhor de aparência pacífica, mas que se revelou um tanto ameaçador naquele instante.

Erik começou a ver que o senhor de óculos não estava brincando. Eles queriam alguma coisa.

"Só que eu já estou preso! O que pode ser pior?" – respondeu sem dar atenção.

"Ficar aqui por mais um tempo, que tal?" – questionou Oliver em tom de ameaça.

"Ei... ô da toga... take it easy! Já fui condenado, você não pode fazer nada!" – respondeu rindo, como se a ameaça não tivesse sido levada a sério.

"Engano seu, mesmo preso uma pessoa pode cometer outros crimes e pode ser condenado por eles. Você está aqui por tráfico de entorpecentes... a acusação agora é obstrução e desacato. Dois crimes!" – esclareceu James, em sua função de advogado.

"Isso se o Dr. Oliver, aqui, não quiser te processar por injúria também, você ofender a função e a pessoa dele. Agora são três crimes..." – complementou James, se divertindo com aquilo, afinal.

"Então, Sr. Erik... tenho várias testemunhas de tudo o que acontece aqui, e agora você não pode mais alegar que não sabe das consequências de seus atos. Não acha que já é hora de cooperar e retirar pelo menos a 'obstrução' da sua folha?"- perguntou Oliver.

O preso estava pensativo, começava a sentir a pressão. Eles não estavam brincando, começar a pressionar assim, logo de cara não era bom sinal. Estariam dispostos a tudo.

"O que querem?" – perguntou finalmente.

"Saber se você conhece Tyrone Davis Júnior." – disse Oliver.

"Não, já disse que não conheço." – a negativa era a melhor das tática. Sempre disseram que 'não' não se escreve.

"Essa é sua última palavra?" – questionou James.

"É." – Erik foi seco nessa.

"Bom, eu tenho aqui um documento, mais precisamente uma lavratura de prisão em flagrante contra você por tráfico de entorpecentes. Adivinha quem foi que assinou isso? Ela foi lavrada e relatada pelo policial Tyrone Davis Júnior, meu cliente. Se lembrou, agora?" – James era irônico, gostava desse tipo de jogo. Estava descobrindo isso!

"Tá, tá... eu conheço, foi o puto que me jogou no xilindró! E daí?" – Depois dessa não tinha mais o direito de negar essa acusação.

"Que bom... vejo que estamos progredindo! Próxima pergunta: Você conhece Emily Yokas?" – James era direto ao questionar. Sabia que milhões de coisas se passavam na cabeça dele. Erik pensava 'será que ela o tinha delatado?', 'até onde eles sabiam?', 'como chegaram até ele?'.

"Estamos esperando! Conhece Emily Yokas? Pense bem antes de negar, porque tem uma queixa da mãe dela contra você. Ela é menor e você é o namorado dela..." – Oliver estava sendo enérgico e direto, dando a entender que sabia mais do que demonstrava. Isso deixava o rapaz inseguro, exatamente como Bosco tinha falado que aconteceria. James apenas observou a ação do outro.

"Nós namoramos por um tempo, mas agora não estamos mais jun..." – mal teve tempo de terminar a frase.

"Cuidado com obstrução. Nós temos informação de que vocês ainda se falam." – Oliver cortava as frases sem qualquer cerimônia. Assim fazia com que o interrogado não tivesse chance de concluir seus pensamentos e nem formular a próxima mentira.

"Mentira!" – Erik estava sendo enérgico, estava claro que eles sabiam a verdade e ele não sabia por que continuava negando tudo.

"Sério!... porque nós temos informações de que você e ela se falam por telefone." – riu James sem a menor cerimônia. Erik já estava borrado e isso era um bom sinal.

"Como?" – tentou um último golpe, para ver se era só um blefe.

"Celular. Você tem um... que provavelmente será recolhido já que os presos não tem esse direito. Há essa hora algum de seus colegas de cela deve ter entregado o tal aparelho. Nenhum deles vai se comprometer por você. Ou arriscar a perder um celular quando o guarda só quer o de uma pessoa." – Oliver estava pressionando com mais vontade... parece que a coisa do 'respeitável' mexeu com a cabeça dele.

"Vá em frente, mas o que isso tem a ver com o tal policial?" – fez-se de desentendido.

"Achei que você não queria saber, e nem tem esse direito por que o processo não é seu. Mas será em breve, se tivermos as provas que queremos." – respondeu Oliver, deixando Erik no escuro.

O rapaz estava pálido. Tinha que falar com Emily, a casa tinha caído. A vaca tinha feito alguma coisa de errado.

"Até lá você fica longe dos outros presos, até a perícia acabar, só para garantir que não vai falar com ninguém lá fora." – acrescentou James, ao ver o pânico que o preso demonstrava.

"Eu quero meu advogado!" – exigiu ele, vendo o quanto a situação tinha se complicado.

"Não vai precisar. A informação que nós queríamos já temos." – dizia o membro do MP, quando um terceiro guarda entrou, trazendo um celular.

Erik se viu num beco sem saída, não podia negar mais nada, eles sabiam de tudo.

"Para quem você costuma ligar?" – questionou Oliver.

"Não tenho que responder." – foi seco e ríspido.

"Tem razão! Nós vamos descobrir quando quebrarem o sigilo das ligações..." – riu James.

"Para Emily Yokas! Ela tem um celular que eu dei prá ela, sem os pais dela saberem!" – Erik respondeu sem pestanejar. Quem sabe, quando tudo viesse à tona, ele receberia alguma clemência por ter colaborado com a investigação, ou coisa assim.

James estava surpreso. Ele não era tão durão assim. Não foi difícil conseguir o que queria. O Ministério Público começava a ter sérias dúvidas quanto a história contada pela garota, naquele caso. Ali tinha muito mais.

Bosco e Ty estavam na porta do fórum com o pedido de quebra de sigilo e um de busca e apreensão a ser realizado no apartamento dos Yokas, apenas aguardando James chagar com o resultado de sua 'visita', a cópia do depoimento assinado por Erik confessando a existência do tal celular.

&&&

Alguém batia à porta e Faith atendia, estava passando um dia como dona de casa normal, por causa da suspensão.

"Sra. Yokas?" – Um dos oficiais de justiça perguntou.

"Sou eu." – respondeu ela, sem entender o que todos aqueles homens faziam em sua porta.

"Eu sou o oficial de justiça Walberg e tenho uma mandado de busca e apreensão de um telefone celular nessa residência, por ordem do Excelentíssimo Juiz de Direito dessa comarca."

"Mas... já foi feita a verificação em todos os aparelhos daqui." – respondeu ela a fim de terminar o assunto.

"Cremos que a senhora não tem conhecimento deste aparelho. Ele foi dado por Erik Mitchel, prisioneiro na penitenciária do estado, à sua filha Emily, conforme ele disse em depoimento hoje de manhã." – esclareceu o oficial.

"Não podem entrar aqui." – disse ela.

"A senhora pode ser presa por impedir a execução de uma ordem judicial." – respondeu ele, seco e direto.

"A Emily e ele não estão mais juntos." – afirmou ela.

"Não segundo o senhor Erik. Com licença" – e foi entrando, acompanhado dos outros.

"Onde fica o quarto de sua filha?"

"Lá." –respondeu Faith, apontando a direção.

"Senhora, pedimos que todas as pessoas na casa fiquem a vista enquanto fazemos a busca."

A polícia e o oficial de justiça entravam no quarto da garota, revirando tudo, até que buscando no colchão onde ela dormia, encontraram uma abertura estranha, e dentro dela, o celular. Faith estava pasma, o tal celular existia, ela não tinha terminado o namoro ... outras dúvidas iam surgindo e Emily teria que explicar.

&&&

A notícia corria mais rápido do que rastilho de pólvora dentro do 55º departamento de polícia. Em pouco tempo todos já sabiam que um celular tinha sido encontrado dentro da casa de Faith e que nem ela sabia da existência. Esse aparelho não teve o sigilo quebrado como os outros, atitude um tanto suspeita.

Boatos de todos os tipos e tamanhos surgiam, falando as mais diversas coisas. Fofoca era uma coisa terrível, falava-se de tudo e sem fundamento. No boca a boca, quem conta um conto aumenta um ponto. Logo Sullivan passou a saber da notícia. Recebeu um telefonema de um dos colegas de trabalho, contando o que houve.

A campainha tocava na casa de Maggie.

"Atende prá mim Ty!"

Ao abrir a porta lá estava Sullivan. Davis continuava mudo. Não queria conversar com ele, mas não deixou de sentir uma curiosidade infantil sobre o que o trazia até a sua porta.

"Oi Ty..." – disse ele, um tanto desconcertado.

"Oi." – respondeu o outro, sem o menor ânimo. Não tinha motivos para ser simpático com quem sequer lhe deu o benefício da dúvida.

"Bom... eu vim aqui, porque queria saber uma coisa..."

"Você sabe a resposta, eu não vou repetir."

"Foi o que eu pensei." - constatou mais para si mesmo do que para o outro, mas Ty ouviu sua afirmação, sua tentativa de auto convencimento.

"Quando? Quando o Bosco foi o único que ficou do meu lado ou quando descobriu que a Emily e o Erik ainda se falavam? Ou foi quando soube que ela tinha um celular escondido dos pais? Ou será que foi quando você, ela e o Candy tentaram fritar o Bosco e eu na corregedoria e caíram do cavalo?"

Sully podia entender o motivo da frieza de seu ex – parceiro, quase raiva.

"Eu sei que você está chateado, mas eu queria dizer que sempre tive dúvidas sobre a sua culpa e vim te pedir desculpas por não ter te apoiado." – era difícil dizer aquilo. Repreendeu Ty uma vez por não dar direito a dúvida quando Candyman foi acusado de roubar um cafetão, e agora incorria no mesmo erro.

"Tá... eu sei que você "sempre" duvidou depois que o Bosco ficou do meu lado, quando ele nunca ficou contra a Faith, foi aí que você passou a ter dúvidas! É só isso?" – Ty não tinha humor para conversar com nenhum deles, estava deduzindo toda a situação.

"Eu só queria saber se... nada não. Deixa prá lá. Tchau." – Não tinha como se desculpar pela situação que criou. Ele era o parceiro de Ty, e no entanto, foi Bosco, parceiro da mãe da 'vítima' quem ficou do lado dele na hora dos problemas.

Ty não se deu ao trabalho de responder, simplesmente fechou a porta, no momento em que esteve na pior, o apoio que mais lhe fez falta foi o de seu parceiro.

&&&

Rose estava na cozinha, Maurice estava dormindo profundamente. Ela não podia deixar de se sentir feliz por ele estar se dedicando novamente à advocacia dessa forma, mesmo que isso o desgastasse tanto.

No fundo ela tinha esperanças de que ele recuperasse a fé no sistema, perdida há tantos anos, e largasse a polícia de uma vez. Nunca foi taxativa com ele, mas sempre deu a entender que tinha medo que ele se machucasse seriamente, ou que fosse perseguido por algum maluco. Como mãe tudo o que ela queria era manter seu bebê a salvo do mundo que o cercava.

Pensou em tudo o que ele estava fazendo por Ty Davis. Jamais chegou a se questionar se ele era mesmo culpado do que o acusavam. Se Maurice o defendia dessa forma não podia ser verdade. Não se lembrava dele se enganar com o caráter das pessoas, só que dessa vez ela sabia que ele estava pagando um alto preço pela decisão que tomou. Estava perdendo uma longa amizade e arriscando seu emprego (do qual ela não gostava muito, por mantê-lo em segredo na polícia por tantos anos).

Ela sabia que muitas vezes seria assim, e que ele teria de se afastar das pessoas a quem amava para defender seus ideais, e que essas pessoas nem sempre seriam tão compreensivas. Ela própria sabia que não o era, muitas vezes, mas sabia que ele precisava de apoio no que decidia fazer, e muito desse apoio ela sentia que devia a ele, fosse por seu amor por ele ou para compensá-lo da difícil infância que seu filhos tiveram embora ele jamais tenha cobrado isso diretamente.

Foi até o quarto, sentando-se do lado dele, observando-o como quando ele era criança. O rosto semi escondido pelo travesseiro, calmo, tranqüilo. Deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, deslizando os dedos pelo cabelo curto, mantido assim desde o tempo do exército. Sabia que em pouco tempo ele ia acordar e os dois iriam para a casa da Maggie. Queria apenas aproveitar esse minuto que ela tinha com seu garotinho. Ele nunca ia crescer prá ela.

&&&

Emily chegava em casa, encontrando a mãe séria.

"Oi mãe." – cumprimentou, estranhando.

"Oi, como foi na aula." – respondeu ela, tentando pensar numa forma mais suave de abordar o assunto, mas nada lhe ocorria.

"Nada de anormal." – respondeu ela, enquanto jogava a mochila no sofá.

"Emily... eu quero saber o que significava um celular escondido dentro do seu colchão. Não foi seu pai nem eu quem te deu. Quem foi?" – perguntou ríspida, esquecendo-se de que é mãe, bancando a policial em interrogatório.

Emily não esperava aquela pergunta direta. Sempre achou que ninguém descobriria.

"É de uma amiga. Ela pediu para eu guardar, só isso." – respondeu com a desculpa mais velha do que andar prá frente.

"Ah é... então por que a polícia estava interessada nele? Essa sua amiga tem contato com algum criminoso chamado Erik? Por que foi ele que te deu, certo?" – Faith não queria saber até onde aquela mentira podia ir.

"Tá, é meu. Você não tinha o direito de fuçar nas minhas coisas!" – respondeu a garota revoltada com atitude da mãe.

"Não fui eu quem descobriu." – Faith justificou, não muito certa do motivo por que fazia isso.

"Charlie... aquela pestinha! Foi ele quem contou?" – rosnou Emily.

"Não foi o seu irmão. E isso quer dizer que ele sabia... Só que se ele não contou alguma coisa você fez prá ele. O que?" – Disse Faith, percebendo que aquela situação ia muito mais longe do que ela foi capaz de imaginar de início.

"Nada! Me devolve, não é da sua conta!" – Emily esta nervosa, estendeu a mão, eperando receber o celular de volta, mas não aconteceu.

"Emily...a polícia veio aqui, com um mandado de busca e apreensão e o levou. E sabe como eles souberam? Por que o Erik, seu querido foi quem entregou você prá eles. Mas porque ele faria isso? Você está me escondendo alguma coisa, e eu quero explicações." – Faith estava séria, olhando a menina, os braços cruzados, aguardando a resposta que não veio.

Emily estava pálida, a casa estava desabando e ela se sentia traída pelo namorado. Ele entregara o segredo deles. Talvez ele sempre tivesse sido o fracote que a mãe dela tinha falado. Ele a entregou quando a situação ficou ruim. O cerco tinha fechado e ela começava a ver as coisas que sua mentira tinha causado.

Mas o fato era que não se importava com isso. Ela queria se vingar da mãe por nunca estar presente, culpava-a por tudo, e levaria isso até o fim.

"Emily, estou esperando a resposta da minha pergunta." – Faith queria saber o que estava por trás de tudo aquilo, e algo lhe dizia que se arrependeria de muitas das coisas que fez até aquele momento.

"É ele me deu. Ele gosta de mim e eu dele." – Justificou a jovem.

"Gosta de você! Que piada! Ele entregou que mantinha contato com você na menor pressão que fizeram nele! Ele não vai hesitar em tirar o dele da reta e deixar você sozinha no que quer que vocês tenham aprontado!" – Faith tentava fazer a filha ver que o que havia entre ela e Erik não era sério, não era verdadeiro.

"O que tem demais em nós nos falarmos? Você nunca está aqui mesmo, prá saber." – Emily não pôde conter a vontade de dizer aquelas palavras.

"Não estamos falando de mim. Estamos falando em por que o advogado do Davis ia querer um depoimento do Erik e seu celular?"

"E eu sei lá! Por que é doido?"

"Não minta Emily! Você está escondendo alguma coisa! Só falta o Bosco ter razão... você mentiu!" – Faith estava decepcionada com as coisas que estava descobrindo.

"Não estou, não! Vai acreditar neles ao invés de mim, que sou sua filha? Eu te odeio!"

Dizendo isso Emily se trancou no quarto. Achava que ficaria bem, já que estava fazendo o que queria, mas sabia que não seria assim.

Faith buscou Charlie na casa de um amigo e decidiu que tinha que saber o que realmente estava acontecendo. O advogado que ela pagava para acompanhar o caso de Emily no tribunal já tinha comentado que a defesa de Ty estava reunindo provas fortes. Agora era a surpresa do celular.

Dirigia concentrada em sua tarefa até que ouviu Charlie perguntar:

"Aonde vamos, mãe?"

"Ver uma pessoa Charlie."

&&&

CONTINUA...

Direito é assim, se você quer uma prova que não pode ter diretamente, como esse bendito celular, você tem que alcançá-la por vias oblíquas, tangenciar até ela cair no seu colo. Se não conseguir não pode obter ilicitamente, você cai na teoria dos "frutos da árvore envenenada" – Teoria muito utilizada nos EUA, onde tudo o que se produz a partir de uma prova ilícita é ilícito por conseqüência.

Sempre que alguém é preso tem o direito de saber quem foi que efetuou a prisão: nome, patente e número de inscrição do policial.

Bom, mais um detalhe... quanto a esperança do Erik em ser apenado com menos rigor por colaborar com a investigação, chama-se "delação premiada", o mesmo artifício que alguns dos corruptos da CPMI do mensalão estão usando para se safar. Só que, até onde eu me lembro, nos EUA essa prática é proibida, os policiais fazem, mas é contra as normas, tanto que nem são preenchidos relatórios nesse caso.

Lembram da primeira aula? Horário para as buscas domiciliares serem efetivadas? Pode ser ou não com ajuda policial.

Beijos da Kika-sama.


	10. Mais visitas

_Mil perdões pelo atraso na postagem desse capítulo, mas infelizmente uma tia minha faleceu e o fim de semana passado eu estava em Minas Gerais. Mas agora volto a retomar meus afazeres e atualizo a fic novamente, sempre aos sábados._

**Resposta r_ápida_ às reviews: **Sadie, fazer a cara da Faith cair de vergonha e desgosto foi um dos motivos principais de eu escrever esse texto! Mas aqui eu tive que dar à ela uma certa redenção, pela 'humildade' demonstrada, embora eu ache que ela não sabe o que _é isso._

Quanto a sua pergunta, do por quê dessas coisas acontecerem dentro de casa, tudo é um grande mistério! Psicólogos, psiquiatras... ninguém entende! Veja só: há casos de filhos que são maltratados pelos pais e jamais se voltam contra eles, e outros (citando aquele caso da garota que matou os pais aqui em SP) onde a pessoa tem de tudo e faz o que faz! Vai entender os humanos!

Juni: agradeço sua review... Parece que há uma grande vontade de ver a Emily atrás das grades, né! Bem que ele merece! Mas calma... o que é dela está guardado e já está escrito. Tenha só mais duas semanas de paciência, OK? Beijos.

**_Post. 9/11 – o antepenúltimo, enfim!_**

Frases em itálico lembranças

**CAP. XII – A quem se direciona sua raiva?**

"Charlie... você sabia do outro celular da Emily?" – Faith perguntava enquanto olhava o filho pelo retrovisor. Desde que saíra de casa estava com essa pergunta engasgada, e ao observar o comportamento inseguro do garoto, confirmou em muito o que tinha deduzido. Só faltavam as palavras.

O menino ficara em silêncio, intimidado. Remoendo a situação, pensando no que dizer e fazer, tentando se agarrar a esperança que o 'tio' lhe deu, dias atrás. Olhou para os dedos que se entrelaçavam continuamente.

"Ela disse prá eu não falar nada senão ela ia mandar o Erik me pegar." – respondeu quieto, como se tivesse medo do que ia acontecer, sem encarar olhar da mãe pelo espelho.

Essa foi demais, como se não bastasse tinha ameaçado o irmão! Cada vez quilo ficava pior. Naquele instante pensou nas palavras de Sullivan:

"_Não sei, eu não estava lá. Mas você não pensa que o Bosco pode ter visto algo errado?"_

"_O que quer dizer com isso?" _

"_Que talvez o fato de ser mãe tenha te cegado em alguma coisa..."_

Talvez ele tivesse razão. Talvez a necessidade que ela tinha de compensar a filha fizera com que ela fechasse os olhos aos detalhes. No fundo se sentia culpada cada vez que a filha demonstrava que ela não estava presente, embora não se arrependesse de trabalhar.

&&&

Bosco e Ty estavam ocupados assistindo um jogo de futebol, enquanto Maggie e Rose conversavam.

"... e hoje o Sullivan, ex – parceiro do Ty e do meu falecido marido, esteve aqui. Pelo que o Ty me falou ele disse que estava em dúvida sobre a realidade das coisas e pediu desculpas." – Dizia Maggie, ao olhar pasmo da outra mulher.

"Maggie, eu nem sei o que dizer..." – e realmente Rose não sabia.

"Nem eu sabia na hora que o Ty me contou. Fiquei olhando prá ele com cara de boba e com a boca aberta."

Enquanto as duas riam a campainha tocava, mas ninguém se habilitou a atender. Até que ela tocou denovo, e denovo.

"Homem é bicho folgado, né!" – comentou Maggie, alto o suficiente para que os dois ouvissem, enquanto se dirigia à porta.

"Nem me fale, criei dois!" – respondeu Rose, enquanto Maggie abria a porta.

"Pois não?" –disse ela, até que foi interrompida por Rose, num pronto reconhecimento.

"Faith?" - Questionou ela num rompante típico italiano.

"Faith... Faith Yokas! É ela? A mãe daquela monstrinha? " – espantou-se Maggie ao ver a mulher que estava parada à sua porta, quase tão pasma quanto Rose, enquanto lhe apontava um dedo, numa atitude involuntária.

"Sra Davis... Rose..." – Faith não sabia por onde começar; até entendia a raiva da mãe de Ty, mas a da mãe de ex- parceiro era algo com o qual ela não esperava lidar tão cedo.

"O que você quer aqui?" – questionou Maggie indiferente, nem de longe lembrando a gentileza com que atendeu a campainha. Sua expressão era dura e fria, sem qualquer sinal de hospitalidade. Jamais pensou que pudesse agir assim. Quando ficava com raiva, como da vez em que Ty foi baleado por causa de uma atitude impensada de Sullivan, ela simplesmente deixava a coisa sair, mas estava se surpreendendo com esse novo jeito de ser.

"Eu queria... eu queria conversar. Sobre tudo o que está acontecendo." – Disse Faith, ainda tentando manter alguma dignidade em sua pessoa. A verdade era que o olhar das duas diante dela a desconcertaram.

"Achei que você só ia querer conversar no tribunal." – Maggie não estava mesmo gostando daquela visita.

"Eu sei, mas é que aconteceram muitas coisas e eu..." – não teve chance de completar seu pensamento, pois Rose a interrompeu sem qualquer cerimônia, ou educação.

"Como o fato de, para ferrar o Ty, você ter denunciado o Maurice para a corregedoria? Você é incapaz de respeitar a opinião dos outros?" – Dizia a italiana, com cara de poicos amigos e com um tom de voz já um tanto alterado.

"Rose..." – Faith podia sentir que ela não brincava e não pouparia ninguém de ver suas demonstrações de raiva. Faith sempre soube que Maurice era o filho preferido, e qualquer um que mexesse com ele ia se ver com ela.

"Não terminei, ainda!" – disse ela com o dedo em riste apontando para o rosto de Faith. – " Você não sabe direcionar sua raiva? Você quis atingir o Ty e feriu a todos que estavam em volta, inclusive o Maurice, quem sempre tratou você como melhor amiga. Não vou negar que fiquei puta da vida com você, e ainda estou, quando vejo meu filho triste por sua causa!" – Rose já estava dando um de seus clássicos rompantes. Era séria, mas quando resolvia fazer escândalo...

"EU SEI!" – gritou Faith, sentindo-se encurralada com a atitude da outra, sem reação.

"Não grite! Você não está na sua casa e nem de farda para exigir todo esse respeito. Sossega! Acho que não temos nada prá conversar com você."

Maggie estava sendo dura, pegando carona na visível aspereza de Rose. Realmente dava prá ver a quem o Maurice tinha saído quando ficava com raiva.

"Olha... eu não vim aqui prá brigar, eu só... só queria... Bom, hoje eu descobri que... " – Faith parava de falar ao avistar Ty e Bosco no corredor. O chilique de Rose foi mais atrativo do que o futebol!

Naquele instante percebeu que sem o Bosco ela não tinha mais ninguém em quem confiar o bastante para contar seus problemas, ele sempre estivera presente e ela tinha arruinado tudo. Não havia porque culpar Emily, sua filha estragou a vida do Ty, mas com Boscorelli a culpa foi toda dela. Não soube acatar a opinião dele, como se ela fosse influir em alguma coisa do que já tinha "acontecido". Ela já não sabia mais em quem acreditar.

Ele sequer a cumprimentou. Foi frio, estranho. Como se jamais tivessem se visto. Ele estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro da mãe, dizendo prá ela maneirar no escândalo. O fato era que sem ele, ela não tinha mais ninguém, todos no 55 Distrito estavam contra ela, até mesmo os bombeiros e olhe que Jimmy Doherty não passava em baixo da mesma porta que o Boscorelli!

Ela queria cumprimentá-los, mas não sabia como, eram como perfeitos estranhos. Chamar de "Bosco" e "Ty" estava fora de cogitação. Não tinha mais intimidade para tanto.. Aliás, a frieza do ex- parceiro era o que mais machucava, e ele parecia não sentir nada, não havia mais nenhum traço de amizade, nenhum laço entre eles.

Estava parada, encarando todos eles quando Charlie passou por ela. O menino estava inadvertido sobre tudo o que se passava, e só sabia que sua mãe e o parceiro tinham brigado.

"Oi, tio Bosco!" – ele disse sorrindo. – "Oi Ty!" – cumprimentou da mesma forma, parado à porta.

Charlie se sentou aliviado em pensar que Emily teve seu segredo descoberto, e que Bosco era o provável responsável por isso. Sabia que poderia sempre confiar nele.

"Oi Charlie." – respondeu Bosco da forma carinhosa com que sempre tinha tratado o garoto.

"E aí." – Respondeu Ty, da mesma forma , só que um pouco mais inseguro, reservado, estranhando a atitude do outro que tratou o menino sem qualquer reserva. Ty seguia a premissa: cão mordido de cobra tem medo de lingüiça!

"Você mora aqui, Ty?" – Perguntou ingênuo ao clima pesado, olhando em volta.

"Moro." – respondeu tímido, mas mais confiante. Não era Charlie quem lhe causou problemas, por que descontar nele uma raiva que ele não merece?

"E o que o Tio Bosco tá fazendo aqui?" – perguntou ingênuo, aproximando-se deles.

"Ei! Que tal perguntar prá mim? Eu tô aqui. Sei que quase não dá prá me ver atrás dele, mas..." – brincou Maurice, divertindo o menino.

"Eu sei!" – disse ele, abraçando o policial.

Faith olhava aquela cena, o comportamento para com filho dela não tinha mudado em nada. Ty parecia um pouco distante, mas o outro não.

"Você não mudou nada com ele..." – comentou ela.

"Meus problemas são com você, não com ele." – Foi toda a resposta que ela recebeu.

"E o Fred?" – Arrependeu-se de fazer a pergunta quando ele a olhou atravessado, sem qualquer consideração.

"Não fede nem cheira. Não tenho nada contra." –respondeu no mesmo tom curto e grosso da resposta anterior. Estranhamente não se sentou mal em fazer aquilo, como acontecia das outras vezes. Talvez esse fosse o golpe necessário para que eles terminasse com a parceria. Maurice não acreditava que pudessem sobreviver para transpor aquela situação.

"Bom..." – Maggie falava – "Acho melhor você entrar se ainda tiver alguma coisa para dizer." – Não seria mau educada a ponto de fazer o menino pagar pelos atos da mãe e da louca da irmã, ainda mais ao ver o quanto a criança parecia feliz em estar junto dos dois rapazes.

"Não... eu só queria dizer que estava fazendo meu papel de mãe e defendendo minha filha, mas não tenho mais tanta certeza do que houve, e sinto muito." – Disse Faith, sem saber mais por onde começar um pedido de desculpas. Não achava que tinha que se justificar, mas algo dizia para que fizesse isso.

"Seria compreensível se você não começasse atingir meu filho por raiva de outra pessoa ou de você mesma." – Rosnou Rose, alto o bastante para que Faith ouvisse, cruzando os braço, esperando a resposta.

"De mim?" – questionou Faith, pasma com audácia da afirmação da italiana.

"De você sim. Você se sentiu a mãe ausente, que não cuidou de sua filha e quis fazer isso agora, só que sem poupar ninguém. Eu entendo que você tem que dar mais crédito à sua filha do que aos outros, mas o que o Maurice tinha a ver com isso?" – Rose foi impiedosa com essa afirmação, mas Maurice era seu neném, nenhuma mulher ia fazer o que fez com ele sem punição.

"A Rose tem razão Faith. Eu entendo e se estivesse no seu lugar, talvez fizesse a mesma coisa, e agora nós estamos fazendo nosso papel de mãe, mantendo nosso filhos afastados de você." – disse Maggie, aproveitando o gancho da outra.

"Tenho certeza de que você não ia gostar se Maurice ou Ty maltratassem o Charlie por terem brigado com você." – Rose estava irada realmente. Não pouparia palavras para fazê-la se sentir pior do que já estava.

"Bom, eu só quero dizer que, quando sair o resultado da perícia daquele celular, se foi dele que ligaram para o Ty, a queixa vai ser retirada. Venha Charlie... precisamos ir." – Disse ela. Precisava se distanciar rápido, senão ia desabar e chorar alí mesmo, em frente delas.

O garoto se despedia dos dois e saía correndo atrás da mãe. Faith começava a pensar nas palavras que tinha dito... "se foi dele que LIGARAM PARA O TY"... ela própria já acreditava nisso.

"Mil desculpas Maggie... por essa cena. Esqueci que não estou na minha casa!" – Disse rose, tímida, passado o rompante.

"Sem problemas." – No fundo Maggie admirava o modo como Rose defendia o filho dela, mas imaginou que se ela realmente estivesse em casa, algumas coisas teriam voado em direção da Faith. Não deixou de rir ao imaginar a cena.

CONTINUA...

Infelizmente esse capítulo foi curto, senão ia estragar a prévia do encerramento!

No próximo capítulo: a tão esperada audiência!

Beijo K's da Kika-sama!


	11. O grande dia Parte I

Olá meninas! Muitíssimo agradecida pelas reviews. Hoje é o começo do fim, o penúltimo capítulo, o início do julgamento! Agüentem firme, só falta mais um capítulo e pronto! Neste capítulo mais uma aulinha de Direito... quem pensa que pode sair por aí processando as pessoas tem que se cuidar! Não é tão simples assim.   
Post. 10/11   
Itálico lembranças 

**CAP. XII – Reta final.**

James estava bem instruído para a audiência, a ação penal fora instaurada semanas antes e o julgamento havia finalmente chegado.

Faith havia procurado o advogado, contando a situação, que não era boa, querendo saber o que poderia fazer para que aquela terrível mentira não prejudicasse mais o Davis ou outras pessoas. Fred estava pasmo com as coisas que tinha ouvido, só que a situação havia se complicado para Emily.

"D_epois de tudo o que eu soube, eu quero que a queixa seja retirada, eu tenho motivos para crer que foi tudo uma armação." – dizia Faith, querendo minimizar a situação criada por uma mentira insana._

"_Sra. Yokas... entendo que a senhora esteja inclinada a reparar o dano que toda essa situação produziu mas, como já temos uma ação penal instaurada, de agora em diante apenas é possível o perdão por parte do ofendido, no caso sua filha, com seu consentimento."_

"_Como assim?"_

"_É o seguinte, antes da ação penal ser proposta perante o juiz, a vítima pode retirar a queixa quando quiser, mas depois só tem um caminho, que é perdoar quem cometeu o crime. Só que então se complica por que o perdão tem que ser aceito pelo dito criminoso. Eu não acho que Ty aceitaria."_

"_Por que não?"_

"_Porque ele quer provar a inocência dele, aceitar o perdão quer dizer confessar ter cometido um crime do qual foi perdoado pela vítima. Ele não vai aceitar isso. E pelo pouco que conversei com Emily, ela não está disposta a 'perdoar'."_

"_Mas e se eu, que sou representante dela, fizer isso? Ou pelo menos tentar."_

"_Não será possível se vocês duas não estiverem de acordo. Como ela está sendo representada pela senhora, se uma quiser continuar o processo, é essa a vontade que vai prevalecer e será nomeado outro representante legal para ela. Podemos tentar um acordo, mas tudo depende do Ty."_

"_E no caso de não dar certo?"_

"_Vou ser sincero, a situação não é nada boa, e vai se converter contra sua filha. Ela foi arrolada como testemunha e será ouvida na corte durante o julgamento, se ela mentir caracteriza perjúrio, ou falso testemunho. Se provarem que foi armação dela, ela será enquadrada em calúnia difamação e injúria. Dá prá qualificar os três. Depende da tática deles. _

_Além disso o réu pode pedir uma indenização por dano moral, e essa sentença contra sua filha será usada como prova. Tudo depende deles, agora."_

NA NOITE ANTERIOR: NA CASA DOS DAVIS:

"Bom... é isso. Você está mais do que preparado para o que vai acontecer lá, James." – Falou Bosco, orgulhoso do outro.

"Você não vai mesmo?" –Questionou Davis. Tinham criado um vínculo emocional muito forte, nesse tempo.

"Não posso, Davis, já falei que não posso me envolver nisso. Além do mais, é ação em segredo de justiça, só os advogados, testemunhas e partes é que podem estar lá. Meu nome não está em nenhum lugar nessa ação. O crédito é todo do James."

"Acha que elas vão querer um acordo, quer dizer... depois do que a Faith falou quando esteve aqui?"

"Não é impossível, depende da Emily, mas acho que ela não vai aceitar. Você aceitaria se elas propusessem um?"

"Bom, não. Temos como provar que eu não fiz nada, certo?" – Davis olhava para os dois advogados que assentiam confiantes.

"E se ela te perdoar?" – Questionou James.

"Ela pode fazer isso?" – Aquilo era novidade.

"Poder ela pode, mas não aceite. Perdão é assumir culpa, e ser perdoado pela vítima, você não fez nada, não tem porque ser perdoado. Se aceitar vai ficar marcado na sua ficha prá sempre." –Advertiu Bosco.

"Estranho... por que isso?"

"Uma das particularidades do processo penal, que você tem que estudar com Código Penal. Eles fazem isso do réu ter que aceitar porque se ele não quiser, tipo, podendo provar que é inocente, isso dá margem para ação de dano moral." – respondeu James. No fundo, apesar de ter se entendido com Ty, ele ainda tinha um pequeno complexo de inferioridade em relação ao outro. Coisa dele.

James já tinha ido embora, e quando Bosco se preparava para sair, Ty o chamou.

"Bosco... é sério aquele lance da ação de dano moral?"

"É , por que? Tá pensando em..." – Ty percebeu que Bosco estava ligeiramente inseguro quanto ao objetivo da pergunta.

"Não cara, Não. Foi só curiosidade. Mas você acha que eu devo?"

"Eu não faria."

"Por que?" – Ty percebia que o outro estava triste ao ouvir aquilo.

"Porque você vai fazer como ela fez. Vai ferrar uma família inteira que foi enganada por ela."

"Mas a sentença é contra ela..."

"Só que ela é menor, os pais são quem assumem todas as despesas, mas você é quem sabe..." –suspirou resignado, quem podia culpá-lo por querer algo assim? Apenas estava triste com a possibilidade de algo assim acontecer. – "Bom... eu já vou... me liga quando terminar amanhã. OK?"

"Claro... Ahn... Bosco, valeu pela ajuda." – Disse ele ao ver o outro saindo, despedindo-se de sua mãe.

**CAP. XIV – O DIA 'D'.**

O juiz entrava na sala de audiência do Tribunal e anunciava o caso, fazendo um breve relato dos fatos, querendo saber se a parte ofendida oferecia perdão ao réu, ao que recebeu resposta negativa, mesmo sendo perceptível o desgosto da mãe da dita vítima.

Após isso ofereceu tempo que a acusação e o Ministério público argumentassem suas teses, concedendo igual prazo para a defesa do réu.

Assim o advogado da defesa iniciou seu relato, já não tão consistente devido as provas apresentadas pela parte contrária.

"Excelência. Meu objetivo, como advogado da senhorita Emily Yokas, é de provar as más intenções das quais o senhor Tyrone Davis Júnior estava munido, ao comparecer em seu apartamento na noite do fato vergonhoso que é objeto dessa ação.

Minha Cliente, Emily Yokas, representada por sua mãe aqui presente, na noite em questão, ligou de um celular particular para o então policial Tyrone Davis Júnior, que estava em serviço, e conforme relato de atividades do 55º Distrito, SOZINHO, para que este comparecesse em sua residência, onde ela tinha um assunto de natureza particular a tratar.

O primeiro ponto de nossa acusação baseia-se nas más intenções do réu ao não notificar a central de sua posição. Pergunto excelência, o que um homem, policial, fazia na casa de uma adolescente sozinha, no meio do turno, sem que ninguém soubesse onde ele estava?

Respondo eu mesmo excelência: atendendo uma chamada particular, mas sem boas intenções. O que me leva ao segundo ponto: Como ele entrou lá? Fosse um desconhecido, um meliante qualquer, teria arrombado a porta e chamado a atenção dos vizinhos. No entanto, segundo laudo da perícia policial, não haviam marcas de arrombamento na porta. Se fosse um desconhecido, poderíamos pensar que ele coagiu a vítima a abrir a porta, mas era um conhecido... AMIGO da família! O que caracteriza o abuso da confiança. Ninguém se nega a abrir a porta para um conhecido íntimo. Disso, tenho certeza.

Número três: A perícia médica encontrou traços de substância alucinógena no exame de sangue do réu, o que prova que ele não estava em seu estado normal de atitude enquanto estava lá.

Ao estar dentro da casa, o acusado Tyrone Davis Júnior, comprova minha teoria de que era íntimo da família ao se servir de uma garrafa de vinho, que estava sob a bancada da cozinha. Quem encontra uma coisa dessas com facilidade se não tem acesso regular à casa?

Da garrafa de vinho ele se serviu no copo onde a menina tomava refrigerante, e depois coagiu a menor, sob mira de uma arma de fogo – a mesma que ele usava no trabalho e foi fotografada pela perícia na bancada da cozinha – a tomar diversos goles do líquido alcoólico, e sentindo-se ameaçada ela o fez, conforme exame de sangue da vítima, tirado na mesma ocasião.

Por ter sido coagida por uma arma de fogo a jovem não tinha outra alternativa senão obedecer seu agressor, não tinha a menor possibilidade de se defender, haja vista que policiais fazem treinos de pontaria freqüentemente. O medo de tal ameaça lhe causou traumas psicológicos.

Depois de todo esse episódio lamentável, ele depositou a arma sobre a bancada, e a molestou sexualmente. Como ela tentou reagir, ele a segurou, utilizando-se de força bruta, comprovada pelas marcas deixadas em seu pulsos, de acordo com o exame de corpo de delito feito na mesma data. Excelência, atente para o tamanho do réu em relação à vítima.

Ele a violentou aproveitando-se de sua fragilidade, machucando-a por ter resistido a um beijo no momento em que ela mordeu seu lábio, e depois em outra tentativa, quando ela arranhou seu braço. Não sou eu quem digo, são as fotos da perícia.

No momento em que ela se viu livre, ela correu e, armando-se de um taco de beisebol ela o acertou na cabeça, deixando-o inconsciente, que foi o modo como o encontraram. Nesse instante entra uma vizinha, estranhando a gritaria vai verificar o que se passa, e fica horrorizada com a cena, conforme depoimento dado à polícia durante o inquérito policial.

Não se nega que houve contato físico entre eles uma vez que a pobre vítima, ao chorar, enquanto era coagida a se embebedar, sujou-se com o líquido, que está impregnado pelo cheiro na farda que ele usava naquela noite, recolhida como prova.

Por último, já que não quero me estender demasiadamente, alego que somente não foi feito exame de corpo de delito em relação ao estupro por que a vítima estava traumatizada, tendo sido encontrada embaixo do chuveiro por sua mãe, aqui presente, e recusando-se a fazer o exame, por trauma óbvio, tanto físico, quanto psicológico, por pensar que, por estar a vontade, DENTRO DE SUA PRÓPRIA CASA, ela teria provocado tal atitude.

Sem mais nada a acrescentar, eu encerro, Excelência."

Faith podia jurar que se ela não soubesse o que estava realmente acontecendo ela acreditaria na inocência da pobre moça. O advogado só faltava chorar para provar a bárbara atitude do réu.

Fred não podia acreditar que sua filha tinha ido tão longe em sua loucura... tudo culpa do namorado, provavelmente.

Maggie observava boquiaberta a tudo o que era dito, e as reações da garota. Como alguém podia ser tão cínica?

Ty, pensava que era um absurdo um advogado agir desse modo. Lembrou se do dia em que Bosco contou para ele o porque dele ter perdido a fé no sistema... foi por ter libertado um homem, que era réu confesso - em sigilo ao advogado – apenas por saber jogar melhor com as palavras e fazer o juiz acreditar em sua versão da verdade. Pensou no quanto devia ser angustiante você saber que fez algo assim, sabendo que o miserável devia estar apodrecendo em algum lugar, longe das pessoas.

Agora entendia o que ele queria dizer com, "saber que o serviço é feito". Como policial ele tem muito mais possibilidades de afundar um cara do que só como advogado. Nos relatórios ele sabe o que colocar para incriminar. Diziam que era Yokas quem fazia os relatórios, mas sempre que ele estava sozinho, ele 'carcava' o sujeito sem dó. Teve a oportunidade de ver um desses, mas na época tinha pensado que era um dia de rara inspiração.

James fazia algumas anotações, enquanto escutava o membro do Ministério público argumentar. Já sabia por onde ia começar.

CONTINUA...

Primeiramente me respondam... Baseadas nesse relato da defesa e se não soubessem das provas que o outro vai apresentar, vocês condenariam o pobre Ty? Sinceramente?

_Calúnia: imputar falsamente crime a quem não o cometeu. Ex. acusar de homicídio alguém que não matou outra pessoa._

_Difamação: prejudicar a imagem de alguém perante a coletividade ou meio social._

_Injúria: ofender a imagem que o indivíduo tem de si mesmo._

_Muita gente confunde a injúria com a calúnia. Ex 'A' diz que 'B' é um estúpido. Ser estúpido não é crime então não é calúnia é injúria ou difamação., agora, se 'A' diz que 'B' é estelionatário e não prova: comete crime de calúnia por que o estelionato é crime._

_Depois que a sentença é dada do foro criminal, se a pessoa quiser pode pedir dano moral pela ofensa, só que essa ação se processa no cível, que é onde se resolve as soluções em dinheiro._

_Pode ser que mesmo sem sentença penal ela seja fornecida, depende do entendimento de cada magistrado._

_Alguém quer estudar Direito?_

_Outra coisa: fiz a audiência baseada no modelo brasileiro, só as partes, advogados e o juiz. Lembram da primeira aula? No tribunal do Júri são julgados somente o homicídio, o aborto, o infanticídio e a incitação ao suicídio (desde que cometidos na modalidade DOLOSA! – feito por querer). TODOS os demais crimes são julgados em audiência fechada, ainda mais se envolvem menores de idade._

_Isso é bem diferente dos EUA... lembram do caso do Michael Jackson? Um júri decidiu se ele era ou não culpado. Agora eu pergunto... como alguém que não tem muito conhecimento das leis pode decidir algo assim? Se um advogado chora e amolece o jurado, ele vota a favor do coitadinho do réu, ou da vítima pobrezinha! Absurdo!_

_Outra coisa: nos EUA são 12 jurados, e se der empate de votos o juiz decide, e os jurados podem conversar nos intervalos da audiência, no Brasil são 7, para não haver empate, e não podem se comunicar em momento algum, senão invalida o júri!_

_Uma dica: quem sente curiosidade em conhecer pode ir a uma vara criminal em dia de audiência e assistir um tribunal no Plenário do Júri... as audiências são abertas! Só tem que ficar quietinho... eles começam por volta do meio dia, e não costumam demorar muito._

_Beijos Kika-sama._


	12. O grande dia Parte II Final

Até que enfim... antes tarde do que nunca! O último capítulo! Agradeço as reviews de vocês Juni e Sadie, mesmo. E agradeço por vocês terem, acompanhado esse fic até aqui, espero que o fim não seja decepcionante... nunca sei como terminar um conto, mas estou tentando melhorar (esqueci que tinha uma semana de provas me aguardando no meio do caminho.)

**Post. 11/11. - Final**

**CAP. V – 'D' de defesa.**

James sentiu um frio na barriga ao iniciar a exposição de sua tese de defesa, era algo um pouco pior do que a apresentação de seminários para a turma da faculdade, alguém dependia muito dele naquele momento..

"Inicialmente, Excelência, a defesa concorda com a acusação no que tange a falta de comunicação do, então policial de serviço: Tyrone Davis Júnior, para com a central de polícia.

Entretanto, não foi por qualquer motivo, ou má intenção de meu cliente, e sim por uma razão, não tão simples como parecerá: Tyrone Davis, assim, como quase todos os policiais do 55º Distrito tem problemas pessoais com o sargento Jason Cristopher. E isso é público e notório. Se quiser, excelência pode perguntar a própria mãe da vítima, que o conhece bem. Esse sargento é tão mau visto que recentemente foi transferido de distrito.

Como se tratava de questão pessoal, como a própria defesa argumentou, meu cliente não informou a central por receio de uma reprimenda pessoal a qual viria a manchar sua conduta nobre. Foi uma decisão infeliz, concordo. Mas ainda assim, não dá a acusação o direito de deduzir o que se passava na mente do acusado no momento em que não informou a central.

Ainda sobre a questão do telefonema, informo ao senhor que essa chamada foi feita de um aparelho celular que a adolescente mantinha, em segredo até mesmo de seus pais, para conversar com o namorado, preso na penitenciária do estado. Esse celular foi descoberto em confissão do próprio namorado, Erik Mitchel, em depoimento assinado. Da linha desse celular, que continuava em posse da adolescente depois da data do fato, foi feita uma chamada para o aparelho do meu cliente, pouco antes do desenrolar da situação.

Agora, atente para o detalhe: Erik Mitchel foi preso, cerca de dois meses antes da acusação, pelo próprio Tyrone Davis Júnior, por posse de entorpecente. Mas voltando ao fato: Ao chegar Davis encontrou a porta entreaberta, daí, nenhum sinal de arrombamento, mesmo se fosse um desconhecido nada seria encontrado.

Segundo meu cliente, ao entrar na residência, Emily lhe serviu um copo de refrigerante, e nesse copo, foi encontrada dissolvida, a droga encontrada no exame de sangue de Ty Davis, feito na mesma data.

Levando em consideração a quantidade encontrada no sangue do policial e a do copo, dadas as proporções, foi alí onde ele ingeriu a substância, não tendo chegado em estado psico-motor alterado na casa da vítima. Nem, tampouco, ingerido vinho, uma vez que a substância não foi acusada em seu exame de sangue.

Segundo todos os testes periódicos feitos pelo departamento de polícia, nunca foi encontrada substância estimulante, o que nos faz crer que meu cliente não tem histórico de uso de narcóticos ilegais, diferente da vítima, que sofreu uma overdose há pouco tempo, motivo pelo qual sua mãe, Faith Yokas, aqui presente, registrou queixa contra Erik Mitchel, então namorado de sua filha."

"Protesto, Excelência. A Urina dos testes pode ser de qualquer um, e ele pode ter levado a droga até o apartamento." – disse a acusação.

"Excelência, isso é só especulação. Não se pode afirmar nada, e eu aqui alego o princípio do '_in dubio' –_ persistindo dúvida esta deve beneficiar o réu." – Afirmou James com categoria.

"Negado." – disse o juiz ao advogado de defesa. – "Prossiga Doutor."

"Obrigado excelência. Quanto a afirmação feita pela vítima, de que ela estava tomando refrigerante no copo onde Davis teria se servido de vinho, tenho a dizer que: como ela poderia ter utilizado aquele copo para tomar alguma coisa se apenas foi encontrada uma impressão labial nele, correspondente a do acusado?"

O juiz começava a encarar a suposta vítima. Sua convicção suspeitava de uma desforra pelo acontecido com o namorado, com quem ela ainda mantinha contato, e agora a questão do copo. A defesa estava bem preparada, mas ele tinha que aguardar, para ver se iam impugnar a acusação de estupro. Caso não o fizessem era como aceitar a culpa. James continuava:

"A acusação afirma que por ser conhecido da família e ter acesso freqüente a casa, Ty serviu-se de uma garrafa de vinho que estaria atrás do balcão, que era onde a menina estava. E como, por Deus, ele pode ter pego esta garrafa se foram encontradas apenas as digitais da família, mas nenhuma dele? Assim como em seu exame de sangue não acusou a presença de álcool no organismo?

Isso me faz concluir duas coisas: Primeira: Ty Davis nunca tocou naquela garrafa e a vítima nunca pôs a boca naquele copo.

Emily, por meio de seu advogado também afirma que foi coagida sob mira de uma arma de fogo, a mesma que era portada pelo policial em suas rondas, e que foi deixada sobre a bancada. Mas quem é que ameaça alguém com um objeto desses, e o deixa com a coronha e gatilho virados contra si mesmo?

Excelência, atente para a posição da arma sobre o balcão: a menina do lado da coronha e Davis do lado do cano, conforme foto da reprodução simulada. Quem ameaça alguém assim?

O último tópico a esclarecer é o em relação a violência física: Não foi feito exame de corpo de delito na queixante, o que seria a prova cabal da existência do estupro afirmado. Sem prova não há crime. Quanto as marcas no pulso da moça, tenho a dizer que, conforme Ty me relatou os fatos e seu depoimento durante o interrogatório, ela se atirou em cima dele, enquanto estava com as roupas sujas de vinho, motivo pelo qual sua farda ficou impregnada com o odor da bebida. Além do mais, Davis afirma que ela o agrediu, e que para se defender segurou-lhe os pulsos, momento em que ela começou a se debater machucando-se propositadamente.

Quando se soltou, ela pegou o taco e acertou-o na cabeça, fazendo com que ele caísse inconsciente. Foi nesse momento em que a vizinha entrou, e conforme o próprio testemunho da senhora, foi tudo o que ela viu, nada de estupro, ou de agressão.

Pedindo que todas as provas e fatos sejam levados em consideração, eu encerro, excelência."

Para o juiz aquilo bastava para absolver Ty, mas ainda restava uma coisa, obter a confissão da jovem.

"Emily Yokas. Está ciente de que foi arrolada como testemunha e de que o falso testemunho é crime?" – questionou o representante do Ministério Público.

"Sim, senhor." – respondeu ela, passando uma falsa sensação de segurança.

"Como me explica o celular que você ocultava de seus pais? E o fato de não mencionar ele quando foi solicitada a quebra do sigilo telefônico, por você mesma autorizada." – ele questionou.

"Meus pais não queriam que eu namorasse mais o Erik. Então ele me deu, assim nós poderíamos conversar em segredo." – respondeu ela, sentindo a pressão aumentar, mas como se não tivesse nada a esconder.

"No seu depoimento inicial disse que o réu apareceu em sua casa sem motivo, o que tanto seu advogado quanto o dele, concordam em não ser verdade. Você o chamou. Como explica isso?"

"Eu liguei para ele e pedi que ele fosse em casa." – respondeu ela, se contradizendo da afirmação inicial.

"E por que negou isso?' – dessa vez era o próprio juiz que questionava a menor.

"Por que eu não quis que soubessem que eu o chamei." – respondeu inocente.

Faith não podia acreditar que aquela era sua filha, o desgosto a corroía como um ácido voraz.

"E por que não?"

"Por causa do que ele fez."

"Insiste na acusação do estupro." – questionou o representante do Ministério Público, observando a insistência da garota nessa afirmação já descaracterizada.

"Ele FEZ." – Gritou ela.

"Certo, só que se você não fez o exame eu não tenho a prova, sem prova não há crime, e sem crime eu não posso condená-lo." – afirmou o juiz com dúbio sentido, ou ela mostraria novos fatos ou ela se entregaria numa contradição.

Emily olhava pasma para todos ao redor... aquilo tudo tinha sido prá nada?

"Emily... como você explica a história das digitais na garrafa e do copo?" – o Juiz a olhava frio, analítico.

Emily estava desestabilizada, sabia que não tinha desculpa para aquilo.

Olhou para o juiz que esperava a resposta da pergunta que fizera, os advogados e os demais presentes, encarou Ty mais uma vez. Seus pais a olhavam com desaprovação, não tinha saída.

"Emily Yokas... você já afirmou estar ciente de que o falso testemunho é crime eu ainda aguardo a minha reposta." O juiz não estava sendo condescendente.

Faith não conseguia mais olhar para ninguém ali dentro.

"Eu... eu... eu menti!" – dizia Emily, enquanto caía num rompante repentino de choro. Maggie estava aliviada ao ouvir aquela confissão, assim como Ty e seu advogado. Os pais dela também se sentiam aliviados por ela ter dito a verdade, por mais dolorosa que fosse. Pelo menos sabiam que ninguém inocente seria condenado, afinal.

Emily entregava todos os planos que tinha feito com Erik, os motivos de ter raiva de Ty, por prendê-lo e de sua mãe, por se dedicar mais ao trabalho do que à família... Tanto juiz, quanto o representante do MP, quanto advogados estavam surpresos com a engenhosidade do plano, que foi levado até o tribunal , quando deveria ter sido solucionado ainda durante a investigação.

Após breve recesso, o juiz retorna à corte para dar seu veredicto, com base nos pedidos da defesa e do Ministério Público. Faith e Fred já sabiam o que esperar, assim como os prepostos de ambas as partes.

"A corte judicial da 7º vara criminal do Estado de Nova York, encerra o caso presente: Yokas x Davis. Diante da confissão da adolescente, outrora queixante, reconhece-se a inocência do réu, Tyrone Davis Júnior, de todas as acusações feitas contra sua pessoa, devendo este ser reintegrado novamente à força policial da qual fazia parte, devendo toda e qualquer menção deste ato ser retirada de seu histórico civil e criminal, assim como qualquer observação dessa natureza, concernente a este autos, de seu registro policial, e sem prejuízo de seus numerários.

No mais, a adolescente Emily Yokas, tendo confessado crime, será denunciada por falso testemunho e submetida a penalidade de tratamento médico até prolação de sua sentença, como medida cautelar, em razão de sua atitude, conforme solicitado pelo Ministério Público.

Essa decisão servirá de prova em possível ação perante o juízo cível, em ação de danos morais, caso Tyrone Davis Júnior entenda cabível. Sessão encerrada."

Faith e Fred choraram ao verem Emily ser algemada e retirada do tribunal. A mãe de Ty chorava de pura felicidade. Enfim a justiça se fazia presente, mesmo que o sistema fosse desacreditado.

James respirava aliviado pela primeira vez em horas, a sensação do dever cumprido, tantas horas de dedicação e empenho haviam sido, finalmente, recompensadas.

Ty estava feliz, e começava a pensar se realmente retornaria a polícia, ou retomaria seus estudos, pensava no que Boscorelli tinha lhe dito, tempos antes, no modo como ele perdera a fé no sistema. Nada era garantido... era uma profissão de risco. Não tanto quanto a de policial, por se trabalhar na segurança do fórum e não nas ruas. Só que alí, Ty aprendera a conhecer a força das palavras e meios de expô-las, com elas ele poderia tanto fazer surgir a verdade por trás dos fatos, quanto consolidar mentiras... absolver um culpado ou condenar um inocente.

Um jogo nada previsível, sem movimentos determinados, onde o vencedor era sempre quem fazia valer seu ponto de vista, fosse qual fosse.

Talvez a polícia fosse mais garantido, lá ele pegaria os criminosos, relataria coisas sem sombras de dúvidas e deixaria o tribunal para quem tem o dom.

Talvez ele não fosse tão bom advogado quanto era policial. Seu senso de justiça ia além do que se pode provar ou não, ao ponto de que sua virtude se torna sua fraqueza.

Boscorelli já sabia o resultado da sentença. Ty o havia informado assim que as comemorações e abraços o deixaram com um braço livre. Aquele era um dos motivos que o levara a cursar direito, e com isso ele recobrou um pouco da fé que tinha no Poder Judiciário e nele mesmo. Claro que ele sabia que o trabalho tinha sido bem feito, mas cada vez, era sempre a primeira vez. Cada caso era um caso, mas será que ele voltaria para o tribunal? Não. Com certeza não... deixar um carro potente, com o tanque cheio de gasolina paga pelo governo e uma arma, para usar toga?

E a diversão onde fica? Agradeceu em silêncio por ele poder fazer as duas coisas, mesmo que uma fosse só por debaixo dos panos.

No dia seguinte se reapresentaria ao serviço, pedindo seu retorno para o 55º distrito, que era sua casa.

FIM.

Acaba aqui! Assim, sem mais nem meio mais?

Eu sei que é irritante, mas o que acontece com Faith e os outros, tem duas opções: ou não acontece nada, ou alguém se habilita a fazer uma continuação. Não escrevo romances. Fica a cargo de vocês. Nessa história eu não mexo mais.

Agradeço as amigas sempre presentes que acompanharam essa história, a meus professores, excelentes mestres, que me ensinaram muito bem a arte do direito, e dedico esta história aos meus colegas de classe que são policiais, e aos colegas da minha futura profissão, advogados, delegados, promotores, procuradores, juízes, desembargadores, etc.

Beijo K's

Kika-sama.

&&&

A impressão dos lábios é como a digital, não existem duas iguais.

A jurisdição é inerte, se você não provoca, com pedido, ela não concede nada, o juiz não pode decidir nada, além do que foi pedido, e se a pessoa não contesta um ponto, ele é tido como verdadeiro.

Reprodução simulada reconstituição do crime (que é uma forma errônea, mas virou um vício de linguagem).

O fato de ter que buscar a confissão da jovem refere-se ao fato de que o juiz tem que buscar a verdade, onde quer que ela esteja.

Bom, no momento não estou com muita inspiração para outros contos sobre esse assunto, mas assim que tiver novidades eu aviso, OK? Cadê as fics de vocês?

Agora sim...

FIM


End file.
